DEPUIS QUE J'AI ARRÊTÉ DE FUIR
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Konohamaru a enfin accepté ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami Udon mais il a encore du chemin à faire pour accepter le regard des autres et s'assumer complètement. Heureusement Naruto et Sasuke seront là pour aider le jeune couple à évoluer. Spin off SMJTF2MJTS
1. Prologue - 17ans

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
**Bêta : Sonnyus**  
**Pairing : Udon/Konohamaru/Udon et SasuNaru**  
**Rating : M **  
**Genre : Romance et Spin off de SUIS MOI JE TE FUIS, FUIS-MOI JE TE SUIS.**  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Être __gay__ n'est pas quelque chose que l'on décide,  
mais être homophobe oui.  
_**Mario Scolas**

* * *

**Place dans l'histoire principale: entre le chp8 et le chp9**

Udon se présenta au foyer avant l'heure des cours, pour récupérer Konohamaru, son petit ami. Ça fait à peine quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Udon était toujours aux anges.

Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami depuis ses quinze ans et ils en avaient dix-sept ans depuis peu. Bien qu'il sache que Konohamaru avait toujours été tourné vers les filles, la preuve étant qu'il sortît avec Moegi, une amie d'enfance qui déménagea l'année de leurs seize ans, ça n'empêcha pas Udon de lui envoyer des signaux.

Udon commença par changer de style vestimentaire. Il adopta des vêtements bien cintrés, le mettant plus en valeur. Il troqua ses lunettes arrondies pour des carrées, qui faisaient plus adulte et changea de coupe de cheveux, ses cheveux mi-longs disparussent pour une coupe à la brosse en arrière.

Il se souvint encore de la surprise dans le regard et du compliment de Konohamaru. Ce dernier le trouva sincèrement beau. Ce jour-là, Udon comprit qu'il devait tenter sa chance pour ne pas regretter. Ses gestes fussent moins innocents, ses insinuations également, mais Konohamaru fît comme si de rien était.

Tout bascula quand il décida de présenter Sansho, un adolescent de leur âge qui le draguait ouvertement depuis plusieurs mois, Udon avait cédé. Il ne regrettait pas, car ça avait fait réagir son meilleur ami, mais les insultes homophobes que Konohamaru lui avait crachées à la figure, avaient été durs à encaisser. Ils avaient failli se perdre définitivement.

Aujourd'hui, il savait que Konohamaru n'avait simplement pas eu le courage d'affronter ses sentiments à son égard et que ça avait été la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour se protéger. Udon ne lui en tenait plus rigueur. Il était tellement heureux d'être enfin avec lui, dans ses bras, même s'ils se cachaient encore de la majorité.

Iruka le sortit de ses pensées quand il ouvrit la porte du foyer.

\- Bonjour Iruka.

\- Bonjour Udon, rentre, Konohamaru est avec les petits, en train de les aider à se préparer.

Udon le remercia. Ils se dirigèrent à la cuisine où le responsable du foyer lui proposa un pancake, mais Udon refusa poliment, il avait déjà petit-déjeuner chez lui et il préférait le laisser aux orphelins qui vivaient ici. Il ne refusa cependant pas de prendre place à la table.

Il déposa son sac au pied de sa chaise et regarda Iruka évoluer dans la cuisine, pour finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Udon entendit les enfants et Konohamaru se battre à l'étage et ça le fit rire. Ce dernier se plaignait souvent de « ses petits frères et petites sœurs de cœur », mais il donnerait leur vie pour chacun d'eux et les défendrait sans hésitation.

\- Merci.

Udon tourna la tête vers Iruka. L'adulte s'appuyait contre le lavabo face à lui, une tasse de café fumante devant sa bouche.

\- Merci ? demanda l'adolescent, sans comprendre.

\- Merci de faire partie de la vie de Konohamaru. De ne pas l'avoir abandonné, surtout après son dérapage à ton égard.

Iruka était sincère et ça le toucha.

Udon tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que Konohamaru n'arrivait pas avant d'avouer :

\- J'aime Konohamaru depuis tellement longtemps que je lui aurais tout pardonné. Il était juste perdu vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour moi, il fallait lui laisser le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

\- Et dire que je n'avais pas réellement compris le sens de sa détresse.

Udon sentit le mal-être du directeur du foyer, il connaissait l'histoire de Sora et Naruto, sûrement qu'il avait eu peur de le revivre avec Konohamaru et lui.

\- Je ne l'avais pas non plus compris, le rassura-t-il. Pourtant, je suis son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Naruto est le seul à avoir compris.

Iruka murmura le nom de Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres, une certaine fierté dans le regard. Il se perdit dans ses pensées avant de soupirer et secouer la tête comme pour les chasser.

\- Est-ce que ça se passe bien ? demanda Iruka en revenant à lui, enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter, rajouta-t-il aussitôt,je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Udon lui offrit un immense sourire devant la gêne, plus qu'évidente, de l'adulte. Contrairement à son amant, lui n'avait aucun mal à parler ouvertement de sa relation avec les autres, surtout ceux qui les soutenaient et les acceptaient. Iruka faisait partie de ces personnes, tout ce qui pouvait rendre « ses enfants » heureux, lui suffisait.

\- Pour le moment, tout se passe bien. On va à son rythme, je le laisse découvrir et se faire à cette partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Nous sommes dans une petite bulle avec vous et les autres, avoua-t-il en parlant de Naruto et ses amis, mais dès qu'elle rentre en collision avec les bulles des autres, c'est plus compliqué.

\- Si la bulle éclate, nous serons tous là pour vous aider.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de remercier Iruka pour cette confession que Konohamaru déboucha dans la cuisine. Il vola un pancake, salua Iruka en lui expliquant que tout le monde était près de descendre pour aller à l'école puis il prit la main d'Udon et le traîna jusqu'à la sortie.

Udon récupéra son sac de justesse avant d'être tiré.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de-

Konohamaru ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il le plaqua doucement contre la porte d'entrée avant de l'embrasser, à l'abri des regards.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il en frottant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Udon ne résista pas, il laissa tomber son sac de cours pour entourer le cou de son amant et l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils se forcèrent à se décoller quand les enfants descendirent en courant des escaliers qui donnaient pile sur l'entrée du foyer.

\- Bou, ils se font des bisous d'amoureux devant nous, Iruka ! Iruka ! les dénoncèrent-ils.

Udon se mit à rire tandis que Konohamaru les envoya paître, puis ils s'échappèrent pour aller au lycée.

Sur le chemin, ils restèrent côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant, leurs doigts s'effleurant, mais ils n'allaient pas plus loin. Konohamaru n'était pas prêt à faire entièrement son coming-out et Udon le il l'avait dit plus tôt, il allait au rythme de Konohamaru, Udon était déjà fier, qu'au foyer et devant les amis de Naruto, il ne le cachait pas.

Udon entendait son amant lui parler sans vraiment l'écouter, il préférait le détailler.

Konohamaru portait l'uniforme de leur lycée ; pantalon noir et veste de blazer noir, avec chemise blanche et cravate rouge, seulement la chemise n'était pas fermée jusqu'au cou et la cravate, non noué, pendait de part et d'autre, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller correctement.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? demanda Konohamaru en croquant dans son pancake.

Udon se contenta de lui sourire et son amant soupira, comprenant. Konohamaru regarda autour de lui avant de prendre la main d'Udon et l'entraîner par un chemin peu fréquenté, qui permettait de contourner l'école et rentrer par-derrière.

Sur la route, il prit le visage d'Udon en coupe et fondit sur sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Konohamaru lui usait les lèvres, mais loin de lui déplaire, Udon adorait les baisers volés, c'étaient les meilleurs à ses yeux. Ils en profitèrent encore, pendant une journée, ils allaient redevenir des amis aux yeux de tous.

Les mains sur les hanches, Udon collait leur bassin et quand ils sentirent leur désir s'éveiller, ils s'arrêtèrent. Udon mentirait en disant que ça ne devait pas de plus en plus dur de se retenir. Il avait tellement envie que Konohamaru touche son corps et l'utilise comme bon lui semblait.

Pour reprendre une contenance, il se racla la gorge et entreprit de remettre correctement la chemise de son amant et de faire la cravate, il ne voulait pas que Konohamaru se prenne un avertissement. Ils arrivèrent à la sonnerie du début des cours et se séparèrent pour retrouver leur classe respective.

XxX

La matinée se passa relativement bien jusqu'à la pause de midi, où Konohamaru sortit de la classe pour retrouver Udon. En traversant les couloirs, il se fit bousculer plusieurs fois avant qu'on lui adresse des insultes homophobes qui étaient généralement destinées à Udon, sauf que cette fois, son amant n'était pas à ses côtés.

\- Un problème ? attaqua-t-il quand un ainé lui barra la route.

\- Alors, ça y est, ton meilleur pote t'a contaminé ? Tu suces sa bite ? Elle est bonne ?

Les autres élèves, aux alentours, s'arrêtèrent et attendirent sa réponse. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir comment tout le monde savait pour eux, il voyait très bien du coin de l'œil, les filles et les garçons se montrer leur portable. Quelqu'un avait dû les surprendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se cachaient complètement, mais Konohamaru aurait aimé que la nouvelle ne se repende pas, tant qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Les ou la personne qui les avait surpris, aurait pu respecter leur vie privée. Son ainé le relança et d'autres l'attaquèrent verbalement. Konohamaru n'était pas lâche, mais il se sentit étouffer sous tous les regards scrutateurs. Il était jugé et maintenant, catégorisé. Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et ce fut comme s'il put de nouveau respirer.

\- Et si au lieu de demander, tu venais la goûter ? Je sais que tu en rêves.

Konohamaru regarda Udon se dresser contre leur ainé, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner, ce n'était pas la première fois, Udon subissait depuis son coming-out et Konohamaru l'avait, de nombreuses fois, défendu, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'avait jamais été attaqué personnellement.

\- On sait qui fait la fille, se moqua l'un des garçons en frappant amicalement contre le torse de son ami.

Konohamaru n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il insinuait, il n'était pas celui qui écartait les cuisses, ni Udon, ils n'en étaient même pas encore là, mais il ne supportait pas que les gens s'imaginent ce genre de choses et Udon le connaissait assez pour le comprendre et rétorquer :

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est moi qui écarte les cuisses et t'imagine même pas à quel point j'aime que sa queue me remplisse.

Sans attendre la réponse, Udon prit le bras de Konohamaru et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils montèrent sur le toit, même si c'était interdit, pour être seul pendant l'heure de pause. Ils restèrent silencieux, Udon attendait que Konohamaru parle, mais il resta enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant.

Ils mangèrent les sandwichs qu'Udon avait pris à la cantine.

\- Je suis désolé.

Udon ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait, mais il le faisait quand même, espérant que Konohamaru ne retourne pas en cours, sans un mot. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, debout près des escaliers qui ramenaient dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Merci de rester avec moi. Je vais y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Toi et moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important et de plus vrai.

Konohamaru partit du toit quand la sonnerie résonna. Le cœur d'Udon se réchauffa à ses mots, bien qu'ils aient été dits comme un robot.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, la vie de Konohamaru allait prendre un sacré tournant et il était le seul à choisir s'il voulait freiner et repartir en arrière ou continuer. Udon comptait rester à ses côtés, quoi qu'il advienne, lui apportant toute l'aide dont il avait besoin.

Il sortit son téléphone, chercha le contact de la seule personne qui avait réussi à atteindre le cœur de son amant.

_\- Udon, un problème ?_

Udon ne l'appelait pas assez souvent et, surtout, pendant les heures de cours, pour que son interlocuteur ignore qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Konohamaru va avoir besoin de toi.

XxX

Konohamaru sortit aussitôt de sa classe, quand la fin des cours fut annoncée. Il n'avait rien suivi de la journée. Les élèves de sa classe lui avaient jeté regards sur regards et son esprit avait essayé de trouver une solution pour faire cesser ça, avant que ça prenne plus d'ampleur.

Malheureusement, les solutions ne côtoyaient pas Udon et c'était impossible pour lui. Konohamaru ne pouvait vivre sans lui, si ce n'était en tant qu'amant, c'était en tant que meilleur ami. De plus, il n'avait pas pris la décision de l'embrasser dans la boîte et de se lancer dans une relation pour arrêter maintenant, pour retourner en arrière. Il n'était pas question qu'il blesse de nouveau Udon et l'éloigne de lui. Il savait déjà ce que c'était et ne voulait pas le revivre.

Il traversa les couloirs rapidement, atterrissant dans la cour, voulant attendre Udon au portail. Il s'arrêta cependant en plein milieu quand, devant lui, à la sortie du lycée, se trouvait Naruto et Sasuke.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir et pourtant, il était là, « son grand frère ». Konohamaru se sentit aussitôt apaisé et en confiance. À peu de chose près, Udon lui faisait ressentir la même chose. Son amant apparut à ses côtés, un petit hochement de tête en direction des adultes et Konohamaru comprit que c'était lui qui les avait appelés.

Dans un élan de courage, Konohamaru entrelaça leurs doigts devant tout le lycée.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Il entraîna Udon, marchant la tête haute, vers Naruto qui le regardait avec fierté. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour affronter l'avenir.

XxX

Naruto, Sasuke, Udon et Konohamaru mangeaient tranquillement dans un fast-food.

À la sortie du lycée, il avait fait un tour dans la ville, joué aux arcades, avant de venir terminer la soirée. Demain, c'était samedi et ils n'avaient pas école avec Udon.

\- Tu veux en parler ? lança Naruto, après un blanc.

Konohamaru mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Il signe négativement de la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il voulait juste être avec les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, qui le comprenaient et qui l'acceptaient.

Naruto n'insista pas, mais l'adolescent savait qu'il serait disponible pour lui, jour et nuit. Ils continuèrent la soirée jusqu'à que Sasuke ramène tout le monde dans sa Jeep. Ils déposèrent Udon qui les remercia, Konohamaru l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de chez lui.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ? tenta Udon.

Konohamaru prit son visage en coupe. Il ancra ses yeux dans le regard de son amant et meilleur ami.

\- Je pars ce soir, mais je vais revenir demain. Je ne te quitte pas, Udon, rassura-t-il. Un jour, je ne te quitterais plus du tout, je te le promets.

Udon se hissa jusqu'aux lèvres de Konohamaru et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonne nuit, mais le baiser dura jusqu'à que le souffle leur manque. Konohamaru attendit qu'Udon rentre et repartit jusqu'à la voiture.

Il s'assit à l'arrière et Sasuke le ramena chez lui avec Naruto, mais avant qu'il sorte de la voiture pour retourner au foyer, Sasuke l'arrêta :

\- Le lycée ça ne dure pas. Il te reste un an et demi et après, tu ne verras plus les gens qui y sont. Les gens, surtout les adolescents, peuvent être cruels, mais tu dois passer au-dessus, tu verras, l'ignorance est la meilleure chose à faire, ils se lasseront. Vis ta vie, avec les personnes que tu veux à tes côtés dans l'avenir, les autres, tu les oublieras. Fais-moi confiance.

Instinctivement, Konohamaru chercha le regard de Naruto, ce dernier lui sourit et hocha de la tête pour confirmer les mots, de son garde du corps.

\- Merci. Et pas de bêtise tous les deux.

Konohamaru sortit de la voiture sous la gêne de Naruto et le raclement de gorge de Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait entre eux deux, mais ils ne les jugeraient jamais. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, Konohamaru en avait l'intime conviction. Il espérait seulement qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là pour Naruto, comme ce dernier était là pour lui.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure:_**

_Bienvenue à tout le monde sur ce Spin-off ! Je suis vraiment contente de votre confiance pour venir le lire surtout qu'il s'agit d'un couple qui n'a pas encore été réellement exploité sur le site et qui ne concerne pas nos héros. J'espère vraiment que ce prologue vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus. Il y aura 6 publications avec celle-ci et à chaque chapitre, il y aura des sauts dans le temps d'un an._


	2. Chp I - 18ans

**Place histoire principale : chp12 et chp13**

Udon prit place sur le rebord de la baignoire, laissant à Konohamaru le soin de terminer de se préparer. Ils allaient fêter leur majorité en boîte de nuit, celle où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois et commencés leur histoire. C'était Naruto qui avait suggéré cette boîte, mais Udon doutait qu'il vienne, il en fit part à son amant :

\- Tu crois qu'il viendra ?

\- Qui ? s'enquit Konohamaru, en enfilant un jean slim noir.

\- Naruto.

Torse nu, Konohamaru attrapa sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice tout en répondant :

\- Évidemment qu'il viendra, c'est lui qui a tout organisé et ce sont nos dix-huit ans, interdit qu'il se désiste comme depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Depuis le départ de Sasuke… précisa Udon.

Konohamaru, la brosse à dents dans la bouche, se tourna vers son amant. Il commença à se nettoyer la bouche tout en réfléchissant aux mots d'Udon.

Ce dernier n'avait pas tort. Depuis que Naruto s'était fait agresser et que Sasuke avait été viré pour ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger, Naruto avait espacé ses sorties jusqu'à inventer excuses sur excuses pour rester chez lui. Konohamaru avait toujours pensé que c'était pour se protéger des agressions, mais Udon soulevait un autre problème.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment la faute de Sasuke, ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Konohamaru en recrachant le dentifrice dans le lavabo, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Naruto redevient comme avant et ça ne me plaît pas.

Udon tendit la main, récupérant la sienne, il caressa l'intérieur de sa paume dans un signe de réconfort. Son amant savait à quel point, l'absence de Naruto après sa mise en couple avec Neji, l'avait touché. Konohamaru avait eu l'impression de perdre son grand-frère, que Naruto l'abandonne carrément pour une histoire d'amour voué à l'échec, à ses yeux.

Konohamaru prit de l'eau pour se nettoyer la bouche puis récupéra une petite serviette pour s'essuyer, sous le regard de son amant, le regardant la jeter négligemment.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Konohamaru était vraiment sexy torse nu, son jean sur les hanches laissant l'élastique de son boxer apparaître. Udon avait remarqué que son petit ami prenait en masse et la boxe le sculptait. Ce dernier avait légèrement laissé ses cheveux poussés et Udon adorait s'y accrocher quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Et voilà, maintenant, il avait terriblement envie de son petit copain.

Konohamaru récupéra sa chemise noire posée sur le porte-serviette et l'enfila, mais avant de pouvoir la boutonner, Udon se jeta sur lui.

\- Att-

Udon le coupa d'un baiser farouche, le poussant contre le lavabo où Konohamaru se rattrapa de justesse. Au lieu de le repousser, l'adolescent posa une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Udon et maintint sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Celles d'Udon se faufilèrent sur son corps, profitant à la hâte de chaque partie musclée, il en savourerait chaque centimètre après la boîte de nuit.

Il avait prévu une nuit de folie, envoyant Konohamaru dans les étoiles.

Konohamaru poussa son bassin contre celui d'Udon pour lui montrer qu'il avait également envie de lui.

\- Shikamaru et Temari vont bientôt arriver, on ne peut pas, gémit Konohamaru quand Udon déboutonna sa braguette.

\- Je peux te faire venir très vite, tu t'en souviens ? sourit Udon, en rentrant sa main dans le caleçon pour attraper l'érection de son amant.

Udon sentit son amant fondre entre ses bras, déposant les armes sans résistance.

Sans perdre de temps, Udon entama de brusques et rapides va-et-vient. Konohamaru se lâcha complètement, sans chercher à retenir sa jouissance imminente.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, se crispa Konohamaru au moment où des bruits de pas, s'entendirent dans l'escalier.

\- Laisse-toi aller, ordonna gentiment Udon en happant ses lèvres.

Konohamaru gémit quand son amant inséra sa langue dans sa cavité humide, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur les caresses. Le sexe entre ses doigts pulsa et Udon sourit dans le baiser, heureux d'avoir soulagé son amant.

\- Les garçons Dépêchez-vous, tapa Iruka à la porte.

Les adolescents sursautèrent.

\- On arrive, répondirent-ils précipitamment.

Udon se plaqua contre la porte, bien qu'elle soit fermée à clé tandis que Konohamaru refit une toilette rapide et se rhabilla aussitôt.

\- Un jour, on va se faire choper, grogna Konohamaru.

Pour toute réponse, Udon sourit de plus belle, satisfait de ce qui venait d'arriver, ne regrettant absolument rien. Konohamaru s'approcha de lui, le coinçant contre la porte, les mains de chaque côté du visage.

\- L'idée a l'air de te plaire, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

Udon tendit les lèvres, dans une demande muette et son amant y répondit d'un chaste baiser :

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, je répondrai à ton fantasme.

XxX

Dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, Udon et Konohamaru attendaient avec les amis de Naruto devant la boîte de nuit, ce dernier se faisait désirer. Konohamaru réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit à son amant, avant de rejoindre Shikamaru et Temari dans la voiture. Il voulait répondre au fantasme d'Udon, mais avant de le faire, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit capable de lui faire une fellation.

Depuis une petite année qu'ils couchaient ensemble, Konohamaru n'avait toujours pas franchi la barrière. Si au début, ça le répugnait presque, au fil des mois, à force d'observer Udon lui prodiguer ce préliminaire avec envie et désir, l'idée avait fait son chemin.

Après tout, Konohamaru aimait branler son amant, le préparer avec ses doigts et lui lécher chaque partie du corps qui se frottait au sien, pourquoi pas son sexe ?

Le mois dernier, il avait même osé regarder un porno, pas pour s'exciter, mais pour apprendre à bien le faire si l'occasion se présentait.

\- C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?! s'exclama le groupe en voyant arriver Naruto dans la file d'attente.

Konohamaru et Udon dirigèrent leur regard vers l'adulte qui se présenta à eux. Konohamaru ressentit un certain soulagement à le voir. Au fond de lui, il avait eu peur que Naruto ne vienne pas fêter son anniversaire. Ce dernier était vêtu tout en noir, mais, contrairement à Konohamaru, Naruto cherchait à se fondre dans la masse. Ce dernier rappela ses récentes agressions pour leur faire comprendre qu'il devait être discret en public.

\- Tu ne crains rien avec nous, on te protégera, lui affirma Kiba en lui sautant amicalement dessus.

Naruto salua tout le monde avant de regarder autour de lui, la file qui attendait pour rentrer.

\- C'est devenu très huppé, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir passer, s'inquiéta Konohamaru.

Udon montra la même inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi on ne passerait pas ? On est déjà venu et Naruto connaît Kakashi, lança le vétérinaire.

\- Ça fait plus d'un an, lui rappela Udon, il ne travaille peut-être plus là.

Le groupe fit la moue, il n'y avait pas pensé. Naruto les avait tellement assuré, qu'ils étaient tous sûrs qu'ils rentreraient. Même si Konohamaru serait déçu, ils trouveraient un autre endroit, l'essentiel, pour Udon, était d'être avec son petit ami et les personnes qui se trouvaient présentes ce soir, il le ferait comprendre à Konohamaru.

Ils passèrent au moins trente minutes dans la queue avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée. À un moment, Udon tira sur la main de Konohamaru pour lui montrer d'un signe de tête Naruto qui était complètement ailleurs. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez son grand-frère.

Alors qu'il comptait savoir ce qui se passait, la file bougea et le groupe tombèrent face à un homme menu et une gamine qui leur refusèrent l'entrée. Les filles essayèrent d'user de leur charme, mais sans succès, alors Choiji se fraya un chemin, mais loin d'être impressionné par la carrure, le couple ne céda pas.

Naruto décida d'intervenir en donnant son nom marital, mais ils ne les laissèrent pas entrer pour autant. Konohamaru commença à perdre patience, c'était leur soirée avec Udon et il voulait vraiment la passer ici. Il sentait que ce soir, était le bon soir pour aller plus loin dans leur relation sexuelle et il avait besoin que tout se passe comme il l'avait imaginé. Il tenta une approche agressive, les esprits s'échauffèrent avant qu'une voix connue retentisse :

\- Chino, Nowaki, un problème ?

\- Non, Sasuke, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va arrange ça. Ces gens vont gentiment repartir d'où ils sont venus.

La main d'Udon dans la sienne se crispa et, instinctivement, Konohamaru dirigea son regard vers Naruto, qui se recula dans son groupe d'amis.

L'adolescent pouvait voir à quel point, il était déstabilisé par cette rencontre. Il tenta de lui parler, de le soutenir, car c'était ce dont Naruto semblait avoir besoin, mais ce dernier ne le voyait même pas, c'était comme si le monde était invisible sauf Sasuke.

Udon se permit de regarder Sasuke, qu'il trouva toujours aussi beau, les cheveux un peu plus longs, coiffés en arrière avec deux mèches, plus fines qu'avant, retombant sur ses yeux. Il portait un costume gris anthracite. Il était content de revoir l'adulte et aurait aimé échanger quelques mots avec lui, mais il ne savait pas si c'était correct vis-à-vis de Naruto.

\- Oh, mais c'est Sasuke ?! s'exclama Kiba. Ça va mec ? Tu nous fais entrer ?

Le couple de vigiles se retourna vers Sasuke, surpris qu'ils se connaissent, pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire et ce dernier les envoya à l'intérieur pour reprendre leur place :

\- Je m'en occupe. Retournez dans la boîte, ils ont besoin d'aide. Et vous, dit-il en se retournant vers eux, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Une erreur, on s'en va, répondit Gaara, très sérieux.

Udon voulut protester, mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, au lieu de quoi, ce fut Kiba qui protesta, mais Lee rappela discrètement que c'était sa faute si Naruto avait été attaqué et défiguré. Qu'il avait été viré parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger leur ami.

Soudain, la voix de Naruto s'éleva parmi le groupe :

\- Il n'y est pour rien. Sasuke ne travaillait déjà plus pour nous, quand je me suis fait attaquer.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, leurs regards étaient interrogateurs. Naruto leur avait caché la vérité, ne démentant pas les médias, dont Neji s'était impunément servi. Udon avait toujours su que cette histoire était louche, qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

L'adolescent vit, dans les onyx, les sentiments que Sasuke tentait de cacher, difficilement quand il les posait sur Naruto.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dis ? demanda Lee, trop curieux.

Konohamaru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Naruto leur avait menti, à tous, pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur laisser croire que Sasuke était coupable de ce qu'il avait subi, alors que, visiblement, il en souffrait.

\- Je vous laisse entrer, mais on ne se connaît pas. Interdiction de se servir de moi pour avoir des faveurs. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? intervint Sasuke, d'un ton sans appel.

Tout le monde acquiesça et commença à rentrer un par un. Udon fit un petit signe de tête à Sasuke pour le saluer, mais ce dernier fixait Naruto, qui ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, faisant abstraction du monde autour d'eux.

Konohamaru resta un instant, hésitant à les laisser, mais son amant le tira à sa suite.

\- Laisse-les se retrouver, on ne devrait pas s'en mêler.

Konohamaru fronça des sourcils à cette supposition et pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il comprit qu'il devait suivre Udon. Cependant, il comptait bien avoir une explication avec Naruto, tôt ou tard.

XxX

La soirée était bien avancée quand Udon se pencha à l'oreille de Konohamaru pour lui signaler qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais son amant ne l'entendait pas avec la musique assourdissante.

\- Je reviens ! hurla-t-il, va sur la piste, je te rejoins.

Konohamaru hocha de la tête, l'envoyant faire ce qu'il voulait et Udon comprit que son petit copain était aussi éméché que lui. Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur l'alcool, ayant enfin l'âge de boire et Kiba buvait autant qu'eux.

Tout le monde savait que boire, ne voulait pas dire s'amuser, ni profiter, mais ce soir, ils en avaient envies. Une fois, ça ne faisait pas de mal, s'ils connaissaient leurs limites.

Udon se faufila parmi les clients de la boîte pour rejoindre les toilettes qui se trouvaient juste après le vestiaire et l'entrée.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en fonçant dans quelqu'un.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta l'homme en le maintenant droit.

Udon leva la tête pour trouver Sasuke. Il lui sourit bêtement, content de le voir.

\- Je vois, viens avec moi.

Il protesta pour lui dire qu'il devait aller aux toilettes, mais Sasuke continua de l'amener avec lui. Ils passèrent derrière le comptoir de l'entrée et se faufilèrent dans un couloir. Udon avait totalement confiance en l'adulte qui le conduisit dans un petit vestiaire.

\- La porte en face de toi, il y a des toilettes et une salle de bain. Va te rafraichir.

\- Tu m'attends ?

Sasuke eut un petit rictus et Udon comprit que c'était une évidence. Il marcha en direction de la porte et l'atteignit après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité. Il prit place sur ce qu'il crut les toilettes après avoir baissé son pantalon et son caleçon.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas ta faute, l'agression de Naruto, s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Udon sursauta quand la voix de Sasuke lui parvint juste derrière la porte :

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Mais vous vous aimez, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

Un petit rire amer lui parvint suivi d'un bruit sourd comme si Sasuke avait posé sa tête contre la porte.

\- Tu es pourtant le mieux placé pour savoir que ça peut l'être.

Sasuke n'avait pas tort, il n'avait pas suffi qu'Udon aime Konohamaru pour que ça s'arrange entre eux. Pour qu'ils soient tout simplement ensemble. L'adolescent tendit la main derrière pour tirer la chasse, sauf que l'eau lui mouilla directement les fesses et il émit un petit bruit, qui obligea Sasuke à rentrer la pièce.

\- Sérieusement ? soupira Sasuke.

Udon, avec les explications de l'adulte, compris qu'il avait uriné dans un bidet et non dans les toilettes, il jura entre ses dents, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait un bidet dans une boîte de nuit. Une exigence des filles travaillant dans la boîte apparemment.

Finalement, il en profita pour se nettoyer le sexe, sans gêne, sous le regard dépité de Sasuke.

\- Bah quoi ? Au moins, je serais tout propre pour Konohamaru ce soir. J'ai prévu de le laisser utiliser mon corps comme bon lui semble et

Sasuke lui tendit une serviette.

\- Et si tu veux t'en souvenir, il faudra arrêter de boire pour ce soir. Si Konohamaru est dans le même état, tu devrais également lui conseiller de stopper. Sinon, il ne pourra rien te faire.

\- Tu crois qu'il me sucera enfin ?

L'alcool le rendait vraiment loquace et sans retenue. Udon avait l'habitude de parler à son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier était devenu son petit ami et maintenant, il ne savait plus à qui confier ses doutes. Il avait toujours pensé que Sasuke continuerait de faire partie de la vie de Naruto et, ainsi, lui demander conseil comme Konohamaru pouvait le faire avec le blond, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Udon avait vraiment besoin de se confier.

\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas l'obliger, mais j'en ai très envie, ça fait un an que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Tu oublieras peut-être cette conversation demain matin, mais pas moi, souligna Sasuke.

Udon lui fit des yeux de chien battu et Sasuke céda, mal à l'aise.

\- Surtout ne le force pas sinon il ne le fera jamais, mais si tu veux avoir une chance, mets-le en confiance. Tout le temps. Ça peut être long, frustrant et tu n'auras sûrement jamais droit à ce préliminaire, mais c'est ta seule chance.

Udon acquiesça, Sasuke avait raison et puis Konohamaru avait déjà fait énormément pour lui, il ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander. En plus, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, qu'il pourrait se passer de ce préliminaire. Cependant, Konohamaru avait tellement poussé leur rapprochement physique qu'Udon espérait qu'il change d'avis.

\- Allez le jeune majeur, je te raccompagne auprès de ton homme.

Sasuke plaça une main dans son dos et le guida pour revenir sur la piste.

\- Tu manques, dit Udon en faisait référence à tout le monde.

Même si tout le monde évitait d'en parler, Udon savait très bien que les amis de Naruto regrettaient Sasuke, il était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé au blond.

\- Vous me manquez aussi…

XxX

Konohamaru partit à la chercher d'Udon.

Il le retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de la boîte de nuit, en compagnie de Sasuke. L'adulte leur souhaita un joyeux anniversaire en retard, leur demandant de se modérer sur l'alcool, puis partit, devant faire le tour de la boîte.

\- Un problème ?

\- Sasuke est toujours amoureux de Naruto. On doit faire quelque chose.

Konohamaru prit Udon dans ses bras, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses sans honte et nichant son visage dans le cou. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, avec tout l'alcool et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il avait bu pour se donner du courage pour la suite de la soirée, il avait vraiment envie de rendre heureux son amant en dépassant ses limites, mais Konohamaru n'aurait pas dû boire autant.

Il voulait être maître de ses décisions et de ses actes.

\- On doit surtout arrêter de boire pour ce soir.

Une main dans ses cheveux lui confirma qu'Udon était d'accord.

\- Allons danser, on s'occupera de Sasuke et Naruto quand on sera plus lucide, jugea-t-il.

Udon lui prit la main et ils se faufilèrent entre les danseurs pour s'installer au milieu de la piste. Naruto vint les rejoindre presque aussitôt pour leur faire un topo de la soirée, qui s'achevait pour certains. Lee avait mal aux genoux, donc Gaara le ramenait. Sakura avait été bipée aux urgences et Kiba était vraiment saoul, donc elle le prenait avec elle. Quant à Temari, elle était fatiguée, Konohamaru comprit que ça signait la fin de leur soirée, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir profité avec son petit ami.

\- Je voulais encore rester, bouda-t-il.

\- Moi aussi… confirma Udon.

\- Je sais les garçons, moi non plus je ne veux pas rentrer. Je vais trouver Shikamaru et voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Naruto leur conseilla de profiter et de s'amuser en attendant son retour, alors, sans perdre de temps, Konohamaru se colla à Udon, une jambe entre celles de son amant. Il glissa une main au creux des reins pour faire frotter leur bassin. Udon encercla son cou d'un bras, tandis que son autre main partie directement sur son torse, pour profiter du corps de son amant.

Ils se mouvèrent sans honte et Udon était aux anges.

Konohamaru s'affichait, mais pas complètement en public, c'étaient des gestes discrets et, même s'il s'en contentait très bien, son excitation ne faisait que doubler. Son érection rencontra celle de Konohamaru et il gémit de désir.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi que c'en est douloureux, haleta Udon.

Après tout, il avait soulagé Konohamaru dans la salle de bain, avant de sortir, mais lui n'y avait pas eu droit, c'était une vraie torture.

\- À la maison, je m'occuperais de toi, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Pour accentuer ses propos, Konohamaru fit un mouvement de hanches, mimant l'acte. Assoiffés, ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Ils profitèrent encore une petite heure avant de dire à Shikamaru et Naruto, qui étaient restés avec eux, qu'ils voulaient rentrer.

\- J'aimerais dire au revoir à Sasuke, je peux ? demanda Udon.

\- Évidemment, répondit Naruto. Dis-lui bien merci.

Udon acquiesça avant de partir à sa recherche, Konohamaru signala l'arrêt d'une pause pipi et il entendit vaguement Naruto demander à Shikamaru de partir chercher la voiture.

Konohamaru fit ce qu'il avait à faire et quand il sortit, Naruto se trouva en face de lui, près des lavabos. Il se mit à ses côtés pour se laver les mains, mais il sentait le regard de son frère d'adoption sur lui, Naruto voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il semblait sur la retenue.

\- Si tu veux dire quelque chose, dis quelque chose, tenta-t-il pour débloquer la situation.

Le téléphone portable de Naruto arriva dans son champ de vision. L'adulte lui tendait.

\- J'ai besoin que tu le gardes sur toi cette nuit, je viendrais le récupérer demain matin.

Konohamaru fronça les sourcils à cette demande incongrue. Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'examiner Naruto. Ce dernier le regardait avec détermination, mais aussi avec une pointe de peur. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il lui refuserait quelque chose, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plaît, il faut que tu le fasses pour moi.

\- Pas de problème, le coupa Konohamaru, l'empêchant de se justifier. Je le ferais.

Il prit le téléphone qu'il mit dans une de ses poches. Avant de sortir, Naruto lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le remerciant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

XxX

Naruto et Shikamaru les déposèrent au foyer.

À peine, ils passèrent la porte, que Konohamaru tenta d'emprisonner Udon dans ses bras, ce dernier s'échappa, montant en courant les escaliers. Ils pouffèrent, peu discrètement, sans se soucier d'Iruka ou des autres. Si le directeur se réveillait, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Udon se laissa attraper dans la chambre. Konohamaru le plaqua, le plus doucement possible, contre la porte et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il se frotta à lui et son amant répondit avec la même ferveur. L'alcool tournoyait encore un peu dans leur tête, ce n'était ni trop, ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il fallait à Konohamaru pour agir quand Udon lança :

\- Tu as dit que tu t'occuperais de moi. Fais-moi voir à quoi, tu pensais.

Konohamaru retira le t-shirt de son amant. Il caressa un téton d'une main tandis qu'il suçota l'autre. Les mains d'Udon se perdirent dans ses cheveux et tirèrent dessus, pour réclamer plus, quand il défit le jean de sa main libre. Konohamaru libéra le sexe, face à lui, commença à le caresser dans un mouvement vertical.

\- De quoi as-tu envie ?

Udon eut envie de répondre, mais se ravisa, il se retenait, alors Konohamaru reposa la question en encerclant la base du sexe plus fortement, il continua dans de brusques va-et-vient.

\- Dis-le-moi, j'ai dit que tu ne le regretteras pas, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Udon ferma les yeux, comme pour peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire, en les rouvrant, il avoua :

\- J'aimerais que tu utilises ta bouche, ici, ponctua-t-il d'un coup de bassin pour s'enfoncer dans le poing de Konohamaru.

Konohamaru lui vola baiser avant de se mettre à genoux. Le sexe de son amant se dressait, droit et fier, devant ses yeux. Dire qu'il n'hésita pas, serait mentir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Konohamaru, vraiment, ne te forces pas.

Udon lui caressa la joue, essayant de le rassurer et ça suffit, avec les mots, à Konohamaru. Il pouvait le faire. Il en avait envie depuis quelque temps, mais il manquait un peu de courage et confiance. Il avait peur de ne pas savoir faire, de faire mal à son amant, d'être moins bon que ses anciens petits-copains, mais il savait qu'Udon ne le jugerait jamais.

\- Je ne me force pas, dit-il en levant les yeux vers son amant. J'en ai sincèrement envie.

Udon se mordit la lèvre et son sexe eut un sursaut, il en crevait d'envie également, mais il se sentit obligé de préciser :

\- Tu peux arrêter quand tu veux.

Konohamaru ne comptait pas le faire, mais savoir que son petit ami ne lui en voudrait pas si c'était le cas, lui plut.

Il recommença de le branler, se demandant comment il allait débuter. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait vu dans les pornos qu'il avait regardés, mais c'était surjoué, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Konohamaru ferma les yeux et décida d'arrêter de se mettre la pression. Il ne devait pas trop réfléchir. Le mental d'Udon n'avait jamais été aussi fort qu'au moment où Konohamaru embrassa son sexe. Il se retint fortement de jouir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'abstinence que son amant lui avait imposée. Les sensations qu'Udon ressentait dans les bras de Konohamaru étaient décuplées et il ne doutait pas que l'amour y soit pour beaucoup.

\- Oui, comme ça, murmura-t-il quand Konohamaru prit entièrement son sexe, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur toute la longueur.

Quand son amant recommença, plus vite et avec plus d'assurance, Udon comprit que Konohamaru avait besoin d'encouragement et il se souvint que quelques années auparavant, quand ça avait été sa première fois, il avait eu besoin de la même chose, sans l'avoir eu.

Il ne fera pas l'erreur de son amant de l'époque. Il voulait que Konohamaru prenne plaisir à lui faire ce préliminaire autant que lui en prenait en le recevant.

\- Continue, s'il te plaît, l'encouragea-t-il quand Konohamaru se concentra sur son gland.

Udon laissa sa tête reposer en arrière sur la porte, savourant pleinement ce préliminaire. Il pensa à encourager de temps en temps son amant, à genoux, mais quand ce fut trop bon, ses gémissements prirent la relève. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Udon tendit la main pour la poser sur la tête de Konohamaru, mais ce dernier sursauta légèrement, sortant les dents.

\- Aie ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Merde, je suis vraiment désolé, tu m'as surpris, se justifia son amant.

Udon prit son visage en coupe, le ramenant à lui.

\- C'était parfait mon amour.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, lui prouvant par des gestes, ce qu'il disait. La fin ne gâchait en rien tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni. Udon le poussa sur le lit, avant de se déshabiller complètement.

\- C'était moi qui devais t'amener dans les étoiles, mais c'est toi qui me les fais toucher, sourit Udon en montant à califourchon.

Konohamaru se laissa gagner par l'impatience de son amant, il retira ses vêtements à la hâte. Udon lui mit aussitôt le lubrifiant, récupéré dans sa table de chevet, dans les mains avant de se tourner pour se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui, dans une demande très explicite.

C'était l'une des choses que Konohamaru adorait chez son petit ami, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait clairement dit être amoureux de lui. Lui, même après une année ensemble, ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Konohamaru savait à quel point Udon chérirait sa première déclaration et il voulait qu'elle soit extraordinaire, qu'elle soit aussi marquante que sincère, qu'il le dise sans réfléchir, que ça sorte naturellement et jusqu'à maintenant, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Pourtant, il lui montrait, à sa façon, tous les jours. Ce soir, s'agenouiller devant lui, en avait été une et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aussi.

Konohamaru abandonna le lubrifiant pour écarter les lobes de fesses qui lui faisaient face, sans réfléchir, il plongea sur l'anneau plissé pour le lubrifier naturellement avec sa salive.

Sans prévenir, Udon jouit sur son lit. La surprise, mêlée au plaisir, avait eu raison de son amant.

Konohamaru en ressentit une énorme fierté, à tel point qu'il se remit à laper l'anus de son amant. Il voulait le refaire bander avec sa langue et il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé.

Udon eut beaucoup de mal à étouffer ses gémissements. Konohamaru pratiquait une caresse qu'aucun de ses ex n'avaient osés pour le préparer. Son ancien meilleur ami était son premier ainsi et son cœur battu plus vite. C'était idiot, mais, souvent, quand il faisait quelque chose de nouveau pour Konohamaru, il se disait que lui l'avait déjà fait avec un autre et savoir que cette fois, ça serait différent, ça lui faisait plaisir. Pour une fois, il pourrait se dire, « nous l'avons partagé ensemble », même si ce n'était que sexuel et qu'il ne pourrait pas le crier sur tous les toits.

Quand son sexe reprit vie, Udon se retourna et chevaucha Konohamaru qui resta assis. Ce dernier l'obligea à rester à distant pour avoir une stimulation visuelle, il voulait le voir bouger et Udon était prêt à répondre à tous ses désirs après ses préliminaires.

Il prit appuie sur ses talons et se soutint d'une main à l'arrière, entre les jambes de son amant tandis que l'autre s'accrocha à l'épaule de Konohamaru. Sans attendre, il se mouva, offrant un spectacle digne de ce nom. C'était désordonné et en même temps, dans la bonne cadence. Les mouvements étaient lentement rapides.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre les étoiles.

Udon sourit.

\- Viens me rejoindre mon amour, tu vas voir, c'est magnifique.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois pour se perdre dans le ciel étoilé.

XxX

Udon se réveilla avec un mal de tête, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois, celui de l'alcool. Il se massait les temps, pour essayer de le faire passer, quand Naruto entra et referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, Konohamaru dormait à moitié hors du lit, ronflant et bavant.

\- Ma tête, se plaignit-il.

\- J'espère que vous en avez profité au moins, chuchota Naruto en lui tendant ses lunettes, qui étaient sur la table de chevet.

Udon ne se souvenait jamais de les élever avant de dormir et pourtant, elles étaient toujours mises de côté, délicatement. Pour toute réponse, il offrit un sourire, sûrement niais, à Naruto. Ça avait été la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie.

\- Je suis venu récupérer mon téléphone.

Udon fronça des sourcils, il ne savait pas de quoi Naruto parlait. L'adulte lui expliqua rapidement et, à contre cœur, il réveilla Konohamaru.

Konohamaru eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut réveillé un peu brutalement par Naruto. Quelque chose dans le ton de l'adulte l'obligea à se concentrer. Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi son grand-frère était dans sa chambre alors que lui et son amant étaient encore à moitié nu, il se souvint.

Konohamaru lui indiqua la poche de sa veste, pour qu'il puisse récupérer son portable. De ses yeux mi-clos, il remarqua que Naruto s'était changé, ça ne l'aurait pas interpellé si ça avait été son style, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- C'est à qui ces vêtements ? bailla-t-il, avant que Naruto franchisse la porte.

\- Sasuke… répondit, sans hésitation, Udon.

Bien qu'il soit encore à moitié endormi, les mots de son amant créèrent une connexion dans son cerveau embrumé. Konohamaru écarquilla des yeux. Effectivement, les vêtements ressemblaient plus à ce que l'ancien garde du corps portait. Naruto avait donc passé la nuit chez lui, mais pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de garder son téléphone portable ?

S'il voulait se faire discret, il n'avait qu'à l'éteindre.

Naruto referma la porte qu'il avait ouverte pour partir. Il se retourna vers eux.

\- Écoutez les jeunes, je vais devoir y aller et je risque de ne pas revenir vous voir avant un bon moment, mais-

\- Pourquoi ? le coupa Konohamaru, soudain sur le qui-vive.

Naruto mit sa main sur sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains.

\- Je vais revenir, je vous le promets. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir couvert cette nuit, dit-il en s'adressant très sérieusement à lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

À ses oreilles, ça sonnait comme un adieu. Un mauvais pressentiment lui retourna le ventre. Ou peut-être que c'était l'alcool encore dans son sang ?

\- Tu me fais peur, Naruto.

\- Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre, les garçons.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit de la chambre. Les deux adolescents restèrent sans voix. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Cette façon d'interagir avec eux n'était pas normale, il y avait une volonté de maintenir une certaine distance tout en leur criant silencieusement qu'il ne voulait désespérément pas partir. Qu'il rêvait de rester avec eux pour toujours.

\- Il va se passer quelque chose.

Au moment où Udon confirma les doutes de Konohamaru, ce dernier bondit de son lit et arracha presque sa porte en sortant de sa chambre, il déboula dans les escaliers, ratant la dernière marche.

\- Ça va ? paniqua Iruka qui se tenait encore près de la porte qu'il venait de refermer sur Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt.

Konohamaru se releva, faisant abstraction du mal qu'il pouvait ressentir en tombant au sol.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. On doit retenir Naruto. Iruka, il va lui arriver quelque chose, je le sens.

Tout en disant cela, il poussa l'homme pour ouvrir la porte du foyer. Konohamaru se précipita dehors, mais la voiture tournait déjà au coin de la rue, une autre voiture le suivant de près.

Il hurla le prénom de Naruto, mais en vain. Il se plia, les mains sur ses genoux pour se soutenir. Iruka, suivi d'Udon, se matérialisèrent à ses côtés, s'enquérant de son état, mais rien n'avait changé, Konohamaru était toujours aussi mal, sauf que, cette fois, en plus de son pressentiment, l'alcool décida de sortir de son corps, le punissant.

Plus jamais, il ne boirait de sa vie.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Hello, voilà la 2__ème__ publication de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je me suis fait trop rire en écrivant la partie avec Sasuke et Udon. Quant à la dernière scène avec Konohamaru et son pressentiment, j'ai adoré l'écrire. _

_Je pense faire 2 publications par semaine pour cette histoire, une le mercredi et l'autre le week-end. Je vais quand même prendre la température cette semaine pour voir si ça convient à tout le monde._

_J'ai enfin réécrit le ItaNaru que j'avais perdu il y a qqlmois. Quand aimeriez-vous que je le poste ? _

_PS : L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE est clôturé et je suis en train d'écrire la fic sur les bikers._

**_Petite réponse à Tita :_**_ Haha, on me le dit souvent, surtout mon homme, que je devrais essayer de faire avec des vrais personnages ( dans le sens pas venant d'un manga ) et d'essayer d'envoyer à des maisons d'éditions mais je me sens pas de le faire, pour moi je suis encore loin d'avoir le niveau pour prendre à ce genre de choses._

**_Petite réponse à Alan :_**_ Tu peux me tutoyer ^^ Oui j'ai vu que j'étais l'une des seules à écrire sur ce couple en tant que couple principale, j'espère que ça plaira à d'autres. Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de l'histoire principale ?_

**_Petite réponse à Jbk :_**_ De rien ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ Merci pour le compliment, surtout qu'il s'agit d'un autre couple donc je n'étais pas sûre de faire aussi bien avec Sasuke et Naruto_

**_Petite réponse à Stamina970 et Dr Lolo:_**_ Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ ça va je n'ai pas trop fait attendre les lectrices ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Juju244 :_**_Ne tkt pas on l'aura mais faudra patienter et lire jusqu'à la fin. Contente que ce soit avec SMJTF²MJTS que tu as découvert mes écrits =)_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ Je ne pensais pas que qql1 s'arrêterait sur Iruka ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ Ils ont du caractère nos adolescents !_

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ Merci pour ton enthousiasme !_

**_Petite réponse à Belle aldama :_**_ Je comprends mais cette histoire est vraiment centrée sur Udon et Konohamaru, tu ne verras pas de sasunaru avec du lemon. Tu me diras si au fil de l'histoire, tu trouveras tjrs konohamaru plus mature ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Bebee :_**_ Exactement c'est le rôle des petits frères et sœurs de mettre mal à l'aise, mais je dois avouer quand étant au milieu d'une fratrie, ma petite sœur ramasse aussi (gentiment évidemment x)_


	3. Chp II - 19ans

**Place dans l'histoire principale : Milieu épilogue, après le procès mais avant le week-end au chalet des Subaku.**

Konohamaru entendit Iruka ouvrir à Naruto et Sasuke. Il termina de se préparer en vitesse.

Aujourd'hui, les adultes les amenaient, avec Udon, en ville pour passer un bon moment ensemble.

C'était la première sortie à quatre depuis que Naruto et Sasuke étaient officiellement ensemble. Après la boîte de nuit, Naruto, comme il l'avait dit, n'était pas revenu les voir avant un bon moment, mais Konohamaru l'avait vu à travers l'écran de sa télévision.

Son grand-frère avait été traîné dans la boue, avec son ancien garde du corps. Neji avait demandé le divorce, Naruto accusé de tromperie avec Sasuke, s'affichant tout deux sans honte. Ce qui l'avait bien fait rire, Neji et Ino se trimballant également à la vue de tous, sauf qu'eux, ils avaient juste eu droit à des titres de réconfort.

Konohamaru rageât.

Des rires lui parvinrent et il se hâta. Konohamaru trouva tout le monde dans la cuisine. Naruto était assis sur une chaise et souriait en regardant Sasuke, penché, au-dessus de lui.

Iruka les couvait d'un regard tendre, jamais il n'avait vu son père d'adoption aussi serein que depuis que Naruto était avec Sasuke.

\- Salut les vieux.

\- Sale gamin, lança Naruto en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Konohamaru pesta gentiment avant de faire la bise à Sasuke. Ce simple contact ravissait Naruto. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était contenté de serrer la main à Gaara et saluer d'un hochement de tête Neji. Sasuke était le seul qu'il acceptait et ça comptait aux yeux de Naruto.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu les jeunes ? demanda Iruka, en insistant sur les derniers mots, pour lui, tout le monde était jeune.

\- On n'a rien prévu de spécial, on verra directement sur place, dit Sasuke.

Iruka exigea de ne pas les ramener trop tard, pour qu'il puisse faire leur devoir, Naruto acquiesça, leur signalant que de toute façon, Sasuke et lui avaient des choses à faire en fin d'après-midi. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils les récupéraient dès le matin.

Ils décollèrent quelques minutes plus tard, récupérant Udon chez lui.

Konohamaru salua son petit ami d'un baiser, qui lui rendit sans grande conviction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bah rien, répondit naturellement l'adolescent en s'attachant.

Konohamaru eut l'impression qu'Udon détourna l'attention en saluant les adultes, entamant une discussion banale avec Sasuke.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que Konohamaru avait l'impression que son amant mettait des barrières entre eux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils se voyaient moins, certes ils étaient à l'université et pas dans le même cursus, mais sur le même campus.

Udon lui disait toujours qu'il avait des devoirs en groupe à faire et Konohamaru respectait, mais il lui trouvait aussi des excuses les week-ends. Ils ne trouvaient pas de temps pour se voir, alors pour coucher, c'était pire. Udon et lui se contentaient de petits préliminaires, qu'Udon écourtait rapidement, il donnait, mais s'arrangeait pour ne pas recevoir, comme s'il ne supportait plus d'être touché.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire les garçons ? On a, à peu près, deux heures avant de se trouver un endroit où manger, signala Naruto.

\- On pourrait aller faire les magasins, proposa Konohamaru en tendant la main vers Udon qui se dégagea en mettant ses mains sur les sièges avant.

\- Et si, on se faisait un cinéma ? Il y a plusieurs films qui sont sortis mercredi et les séances commencent d'ici trente minutes, une heure.

Konohamaru s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant. Visiblement son amant l'évitait et proposait des activités où ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler ou se regarder.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, finalement je m'en fous.

Udon le regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de se reculer dans le siège et lui prendre la main. Udon affichait un visage coupable.

\- En fait, moi aussi, si tu préfères faire les magasins pourquoi pas…

Konohamaru n'était pas débile, son amant n'en avait pas du tout envie, il avait même l'impression qu'Udon se forçait à le toucher. Konohamaru retira lui-même sa main et confirma qu'ils allaient au cinéma.

XxX

Dans la file d'attente, Udon reçut un SMS et Konohamaru regarda par-dessus son épaule.

**_De : Tsukune._**

**_Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup et je n'ai pas peur de le dire. Tu pourrais venir chez moi ce soir ? Pour finir le devoir dans un premier temps et, après, on verra…_**

Konohamaru fronça des sourcils, mais il fut rassuré en lisant la réponse qu'Udon tapa rapidement.

**_De : Udon._**

**_Arrête ça, j'ai un copain que j'aime et toi aussi. C'est embarrassant, surtout devant les autres et c'est un manque de respect à leur égard._**

**_De : Tsukune._**

**_Et lui, est-ce qu'il t'aime ?_**

Konohamaru s'attendait à ce que son amant réponde par l'affirmatif, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il commença à écrire avant de se raviser. Finalement, Udon verrouilla son téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche arrière.

\- Qui c'était ? s'enquit-il, espérant qu'Udon ne lui mente pas.

\- Un élève de ma classe, on a un devoir à peaufiner.

Konohamaru ressaya d'approcher Udon. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Son amant rompit le baiser avant de nicher son visage dans le cou. Il paraissait fragile.

\- Tu sais que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Bizarrement, Konohamaru avait l'intime conviction que c'était ce dont son petit ami avait besoin d'entendre, mais apparemment :

\- Ça ne suffit plus.

Naruto et Sasuke les invitèrent à avancer, Konohamaru n'eut pas le temps de répondre aux murmures de son amant. Il n'avait pas compris le sens de la phrase, si ça lui était destiné ou si c'était pour lui, mais dans les deux cas, Udon était bel et bien en train de se détacher de lui, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il allait perdre son meilleur ami, mais surtout son premier amour.

XxX

Udon n'avait rien suivi du film. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Konohamaru. Que compter pour lui, ne suffisait plus. C'était sorti tout seul. Konohamaru et lui étaient ensemble depuis deux ans et tout se passait bien.

Du moins jusqu'à que Tsukune entre dans sa vie à l'université. Il avait connu son camarade de classe en couple avec un homme plus âgé et il avait tout de suite envié leur relation publique. Les deux hommes ne se cachaient pas du tout, ni se retenaient de dire à voix haute à quel point, ils s'aimaient.

Konohamaru et lui ne se cachaient plus vraiment, même si son amant ne le criait pas sur tous les toits, mais Udon n'avait jamais entendu les trois mots les plus importants sortir de sa bouche.

En effet, malgré vingt mois à sortir ensemble et des années en plus d'amitié, Konohamaru ne lui avait toujours pas dit « je t'aime ». Et malgré tous les gestes et les petites attentions, Udon doutait de plus en plus. Sans parler que Tsukune lui faisait des avances depuis plusieurs semaines sans gênes et ça le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui fasse plaisir.

Udon savait qu'il aurait dû en parler avec son amant, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir un premier « je t'aime » forcer. Ou pire, ne pas en avoir du tout.

\- Udon ?

L'adolescent sursauta quand la voix de Sasuke lui parvint. Il s'excusa rapidement et entama le burger que l'employé venait de mettre devant lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, balaya-t-il, je me disais juste que ça faisait plaisir de vous voir ensemble.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de les voir enfin ensemble, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il pensait.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard amoureux avant d'attaquer leur repas.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Konohamaru. Je me demande pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à quitter Neji pour retrouver Sasuke.

Udon, qui regardait le couple, vis très bien, une ombre dans le regard de Naruto qui se referma aussitôt sur lui tandis que Sasuke déplaça sa main sur sa cuisse qu'il serra dans un signe de réconfort. Seulement, Naruto gardait le visage baissé et l'ancien garde du corps se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? s'enquit Konohamaru, ayant assisté à la même scène.

\- Non, Konohamaru, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu as des questions, pose-les, tu as le droit de savoir.

Naruto avait dit ça à contre-cœur, il n'était clairement pas prêt à se confier, c'était marqué sur son visage, sa voix tremblante en témoignait et Udon se demanda ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Naruto et Neji pour que l'adulte ne semble plus aussi fort qu'avant.

\- En fait, c'est plus pour Sasuke que je me posais des questions, détourna Konohamaru.

Sasuke, qui piochait une frite après l'autre, lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il pose ses questions.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais attendu Naruto ou si tu avais eu d'autres personnes dans ta vie.

L'ancien garde du corps avoua avoir eu deux hommes et une femme dans sa vie pendant cette période et les adolescents furent surpris que ce soit Naruto qui les nomme. Ils se rendirent compte que le couple était transparent et ça ne semblait pas poser de problèmes, comme s'ils n'avaient pas de jardin secret. Comme si la transparence et la vérité étaient un pilier essentiel.

\- Et tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de l'un d'eux, je veux dire, tu n'as pas essayé d'avancer étant donné que Naruto ne t'a pas donné ce que tu voulais ?

C'était une question qu'Udon ne pensait pas que Konohamaru pose, mais il avait besoin d'entendre la réponse de Sasuke.

\- Avec Anko et Kakashi, ce n'était pas sérieux.

Les adolescent comprirent que ce n'était que des histoires de coucheries sans sentiments.

\- Et avec ce Juugo ? demanda aussitôt Udon.

Sasuke regarda Naruto, qui lui fit un petit sourire résigné, l'invitant à répondre. Udon comprit que ça ne faisait pas forcément plaisir à Naruto d'entendre ce qui allait suivre, mais qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, c'était l'une des conséquences de sa décision en écartant Sasuke de sa vie.

\- Juugo, c'était différent. C'était mon premier amour. La vie nous a séparé plus jeune, nous avons vécu des vies et on a essayé de se retrouver, sans y parvenir, surligna-t-il. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à Naruto et lui à son défunt compagnon.

\- C'était ton premier amour, mais pas le plus fort ? Ce n'est pas censé être le meilleur, celui qui résiste à tout ? questionna Konohamaru.

\- Le premier amour c'est bien, le dernier c'est mieux, intervint Naruto.

Cette réflexion figea les deux adolescents, qui n'osèrent échanger un regard.

Bien que Udon eut des petits-amis avant Konohamaru, ce dernier était son premier amour et il savait parfaitement que c'était réciproque, mais si ce n'était pas le meilleur, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait d'autres personnes, dans cette vie, qui pouvaient davantage leur correspondre. Qui pouvaient les rendre plus heureux.

Est-ce pour ça que Konohamaru ne lui avait toujours pas annoncé « je t'aime » ? Parce qu'il savait au fond de lui, qu'Udon n'était pas le bon pour lui ?

\- Quelquefois, le premier amour est aussi le dernier.

Udon releva les yeux sur Sasuke, qui le fixait. Est-ce que l'adulte avait senti sa détresse et ce besoin d'être rassuré ?

La fin du repas se passa assez bien, dans une ambiance bizarrement silencieuse, mais pas forcément désagréable. Sasuke suggéra à Naruto et aux adolescents, de les attendre dehors tandis qu'il allait payer, mais Udon l'accompagna. Le serveur les fit patienter quelques minutes au comptoir.

\- Ce n'est parce que pour moi, mon premier amour n'est pas mon dernier que ça va se passer ainsi, pour vous deux.

Udon hocha simplement de la tête en regardant par la porte d'entrée du restaurant où il pouvait voir Konohamaru de dos.

\- Si tu ne veux pas parler à Konohamaru, je suis là.

\- Il ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'il m'aimait…

Udon baissa les yeux, il était à deux doigts de craquer. Seulement, le dire à voix haute, ne le soulageait pas, bien au contraire, ça rendait la chose encore plus concrète.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, souligna Sasuke.

L'adulte mit sa main sur son épaule, attirant son attention. Il l'invita à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'aime Naruto depuis presque autant que toi et Konohamaru, vous êtes ensemble. Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit. Lui non plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

\- Et tu ne doutes pas ?

\- Pas une seule seconde. Naruto est quelqu'un de bien, tout comme Konohamaru, ils ne seraient pas avec nous, si ce n'était pas le cas.

Udon avait envie de croire aux mots de Sasuke, mais il n'était pas sûr que les sentiments qu'éprouvent les adultes étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il partageait avec Konohamaru. Après tout, il était le premier homme, son meilleur ami voulait peut-être voire ailleurs ou allait le vouloir un jour ou l'autre.

\- Konohamaru n'a, peut-être, toujours pas trouvé le bon moment.

\- Ou simplement qu'il ne veut pas le trouver, à mes yeux, il y en a eu des dizaines.

La main de Sasuke remonta à l'arrière de son crâne et il le ramena vers lui. Udon posa son front contre le torse de l'adulte.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. D'être le seul à aimer.

\- C'est ce que tu croyais la dernière fois et Konohamaru a fini par te prouver le contraire. Laisse-lui le temps de te montrer, à nouveau, que tu as tort.

Udon apprécia que Sasuke le réconforte et le prenne, maladroitement, dans ses bras. Le serveur arriva et Sasuke paya.

XxX

À peine, ils sortirent que Naruto sonda Konohamaru.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'ils se passent entre toi et Udon ?

\- Et toi, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé entre toi et Neji ?

C'était petit, Konohamaru en était conscient. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre son grand-frère et son ex-mari, qui mettait mal à l'aise, mais il s'était senti attaquer avec la question sur son couple et ça avait été sa seule défense.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'était puéril.

Konohamaru lâcha un soupire tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Naruto lui sourit à ce tic qu'il lui avait piqué.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe avec Udon. Il est distant depuis plusieurs semaines et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Tu lui as posé clairement la question ?

L'adolescent fit « non » de la tête.

\- Tu sais, parfois, c'est la seule manière d'obtenir une réponse.

Il médita plusieurs minutes dans un silence avant de regarder à travers la porte vitrée ce qu'Udon et Sasuke faisaient, quand Naruto montra son impatience. Ils les virent s'avancer vers eux.

\- Ils arrivent. Viens, on se décale, suggéra Konohamaru à Naruto, qui se trouvait devant la porte.

\- Attention ! hurla un cycliste sur le trottoir.

Naruto perdu l'équilibre, tombant sur les fesses. Konohamaru jura à l'intention du cycliste, qui ne s'était même pas arrêté. Sasuke et Udon sortirent du restaurant, dans son dos, tandis qu'il se pencha au-dessus de Naruto pour lui tendre la main.

\- Non ! cria Naruto en se protégeant, les bras tendus devant lui.

Konohamaru recula avant même que Sasuke puisse le faire reculer lui-même. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réaction de la part de Naruto. Ce dernier avait eu clairement peur de lui, comme s'il croyait que Konohamaru allait le frapper.

\- Naruto, c'est moi, lança Sasuke, mais le blond maintenait ses bras en guise de bouclier.

Udon glissa sa main dans celle de Konohamaru. Il était perdu devant la scène et, surtout, impuissant.

\- Ma grenouille, chuchota Sasuke. Tu n'es plus là-bas. Fais-moi confiance. Tu es dans la rue, en pleine ville. Konohamaru et Udon sont avec nous. Tu es avec moi. Dans mes bras.

Sasuke réussi à le prendre contre lui, le berçant doucement. Naruto finit par se détendre, sa respiration redevint normale et le voile sombre dans ses yeux bleus se leva.

\- On ramène les garçons, maintenant, puis on rentre.

\- Non, dit enfin Naruto, en posant une main sur le torse de son amant. Non. Amène-moi à l'association avec Konohamaru. L'ancien garde du corps caressa doucement la joue striée.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire ça, un autre jour ?

\- J'en suis sûre, s'il te plaît. Amène-moi là-bas, mon soldat.

XxX

Konohamaru s'arrêta quand il vit que Sasuke et Udon ne les suivaient pas dans le bâtiment.

\- Ils ne viennent pas ? demanda-t-il à Naruto.

Naruto confirma qu'ils allaient n'être que tous les deux. L'adolescent osa enfin se renseigner sur cette « association », mais l'adulte ne répondit pas. Ils étaient passés à une supérette au coin de la rue pour récupérer des muffins et de quoi boire, avant de venir. Naruto le guida jusqu'à une pièce vide de monde.

\- Est-ce que tu peux disposer ça sur la table ?

Naruto lui montra une petite table, improvisée avec des trépieds, recouverte d'une nappe en papier. Konohamaru s'exécuta, tandis que l'adulte prit les chaises empilées dans un coin pour les disposer en rond. Il tiqua, ça ressemblait étrangement aux réunions des alcooliques anonymes, enfin d'après les films qu'il avait déjà vus, mais il se doutait que ça se passait ainsi dans la vraie vie.

Le temps que tout soit installé, un homme se présenta. Konohamaru le trouva suspect avec son sweat à capuche rabattue sur sa tête, ses lunettes de soleil et sa joue tuméfiée.

\- Est-ce que c'est là ? l'agressa-t-il.

Perdu, Konohamaru ne sut pas quoi répondre, heureusement pour lui, Naruto vint à sa rescousse en lui tendant une main pour se présenter :

\- Oui, c'est bien là. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté. Tu es ?

\- Personne, répondit l'homme en le bousculant pour venir prendre place sur une des chaises.

Konohamaru n'apprécia aucunement ce manque de respect et il allait le faire savoir quand Naruto le retint par le bras. Il lui demanda discrètement de faire abstraction du comportement des personnes qui allaient se présenter à la porte et en effet, il eut de tout.

Deux hommes se présentèrent main dans la main quelques minutes plus tard. L'un était aussi maigre qu'une brindille, les cheveux courts, noir et la peau très blanche. L'autre se portait mieux, mais son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude, il avait les cheveux aux épaules d'une teinte très claire.

\- Allons-y Sai, l'encouragea le bien portant.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite et parla à la place du maigrichon quand il répondit à la présentation de Naruto.

Peu de temps après, un autre homme en costume trois pièces se présenta, mais il resta sur le pas de la porte, pas sûr de vouloir rentrer, il fit même quelques pas pour rebrousser chemin, mais Naruto réussit à le convaincre de rester :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'y arrives pas aujourd'hui, certains ont mis plusieurs semaines à venir ici, mais d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance, car "plus tard", c'était déjà trop tard. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, tu n'es même pas obligé d'écouter, tu peux juste être assis parmi nous.

Après ça, le défilé s'arrêta. Konohamaru n'était pas venu s'asseoir et quand Naruto lui proposa, en le présentant comme son petit-frère, sous les regards des autres, il déclina. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place parmi eux. Naruto demanda si quelqu'un voulait commencer, mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche, alors il décida de prendre la parole.

Konohamaru était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait avec son grand-frère, mais il avait l'impression que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Certains m'ont peut-être déjà vu dans les magazines peoples, d'autres entendus parler de moi, si ce n'est pas le cas tant mieux.

La plupart autour de lui se crispèrent à cet aveu, sauf l'homme qui avait hésité, peut-être qu'il l'avait reconnu dans les actualités à cause de Neji, pensa Konohamaru, ça ne l'étonnerait pas, on aurait dit un homme d'affaires.

\- Je veux que vous sachiez que c'est anonyme et ça le restera jusqu'à que vous en décidez autrement. Ici, vous êtes maître de vos décisions et de vos actes. Si vous avez envie de partir, vous pouvez, j'essayerai de vous retenir, mais je ne vous forcerai pas, ni avec mes mots, ni avec mes mains.

Konohamaru avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Il entendait, mais ne comprenait rien.

\- Étant donné que tout le monde est nouveau aujourd'hui, je vais commencer depuis le début. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, vous pouvez me couper.

Naruto prit une forte inspiration.

\- Mon histoire est assez commune, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme d'affaires puissant et charismatique que je connaissais depuis le lycée. Il m'a voulu, il m'a eu. C'était bien, au début, puis son père est mort et ça a commencé à dégénérer. C'est assez cliché, mais il a eu une liaison avec sa secrétaire qui était aussi une amie en commun. Je l'aimais et je pensais que ça l'aidait à apaiser sa peine donc j'ai fermé les yeux.

Konohamaru comprit qu'il parlait d'Ino, la meilleure amie de Sakura. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait plus vu avec la bande depuis très longtemps, bien avant le divorce. Même si ça l'énervait, ça ne l'étonnait pas de Neji, c'était marqué sur son visage pour l'adolescent.

\- Il m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai été assez bête pour accepter, mais j'y croyais alors j'ai tout fait pour que ça marche entre nous, je me suis volontairement mis à l'écart de mes amis pour passer plus de temps avec lui, mais plus j'essayais et plus il fuyait. Un jour, il a engagé un homme pour me protéger.

Il parlait de Sasuke et Konohamaru pouvait entendre tout l'amour qui émanait de lui en l'évoquant.

\- Vous devez vous douter de la suite. J'ai eu des sentiments pour lui. Il me protégeait, prenait soin de moi au-delà de ce que son travail exigeait, c'était un homme bien. Ça l'est toujours, précisa-t-il, je refusais d'être comme mon mari alors nous avons passé plusieurs mois à résister. Jusqu'à une journée où nous avons échangé, un seul et unique baiser.

Konohamaru n'était absolument pas au courant et sûrement que c'était une information qu'ils avaient tait avec Sasuke.

\- Ton mari l'a découvert ? demanda l'homme en costume.

Naruto secoue négativement de la tête.

\- Même si j'ai essayé de me persuader du contraire, je suis tombé sincèrement amoureux de mon protecteur et pas seulement parce qu'il faisait tout ce que mon mari ne faisait pas. J'ai essayé une dernière fois de lancer la sonnette d'alarme à mon mari, mais sans succès. Alors, j'ai décidé de partir. C'est là que c'est arrivé. Il m'a retenu…

Konohamaru attendit la chute.

\- Avec ses poings.

Son verre s'échappa de sa main et se fracassa au sol, laissant le liquide s'écouler. Contrairement à tous les autres, qui s'étaient retournés au bruit, Naruto continua de fixer ses pieds devant lui. Et comme si ça n'avait pas suffi, Naruto reprit la parole :

\- Le lendemain, mon mari a renvoyé mon garde du corps et je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir, à part m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour qu'il ne voit pas mes marques. Il a cru que j'avais pris ma décision, que j'avais choisi mon mari au lieu de lui, alors il est parti et il n'est jamais revenu.

\- Est-ce que… commença l'homme capuche, tu lui en as voulu ?

\- De ne pas avoir essayé de se battre ? Non, il ne savait rien et il me respectait assez pour ne pas discuter mon choix.

Naruto se pencha en arrière, s'affaissant dans le dossier. Il continua en regardant en l'air :

\- Pendant un an, j'ai encaissé les coups de mon mari. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je faisais de la boxe et que je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser pour me défendre.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Konohamaru en sortant de sa torpeur. Pourquoi ? insista-t-il en pleine incompréhension.

Naruto n'osait toujours pas tourner le visage vers lui.

\- Mon mari ne m'a pas seulement détruit physiquement, il m'a aussi détruit mentalement. Il m'a retenu de la même façon. Il a menacé de détruire toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi et il en avait le pouvoir. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails de ma vie passé, mais les personnes que j'aime, ont toujours été ma faiblesse. J'ai toujours aimé aider les gens, plus que ça, j'en faisais un devoir et pour moi, il était inconcevable que je sois responsable de leur malheur. Alors, je me suis tu.

D'un coup, tout sembla plus clair à Konohamaru. Pourquoi Naruto avait arrêté de venir alors qu'il avait promis le contraire. Pourquoi, il trouvait prétexte sous prétexte pour annuler les sorties à la dernière minute, pourquoi il avait changé sa garde-robe. Pourquoi il avait perdu du poids et pourquoi son visage était marqué par la tristesse et par l'angoisse. Konohamaru avait toujours pensé que c'était la conséquence du départ de Sasuke et de ses agressions en public, qu'il comprit être totalement inventé.

\- Puis un jour, j'ai eu ce pressentiment, ça me compressait le cœur, j'étouffais. J'ai compris que la prochaine fois que mon mari me lèverait la main dessus, serait la dernière, pas parce que j'aurais eu le courage de partir, mais parce qu'il m'aurait tué sous ses coups. Ce jour-là, j'ai décidé de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais besoin de le voir une dernière fois.

La boîte de nuit, quand Naruto lui avait demandé de prendre son téléphone. Neji le pistait, voilà la raison de cette demande incongrue.

\- Il a vu mes marques et m'a demandé de prendre une décision. Il ne m'a pas forcé, ni avec ses mots, ni avec ses mains. J'avais le choix de retourner auprès de mon mari et mourir sous ses coups ou que ça arrive en voulait me libérer de lui. J'ai choisi la deuxième option et aujourd'hui, j'en suis là pour vous en parlez.

Il manquait une partie de l'histoire et Konohamaru crut ne pas l'avoir, mais Sai, le maigrichon, voulut savoir comment, donc Naruto s'exécuta, bien qu'il précise que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Ça acheva Konohamaru d'apprendre que Sasuke l'avait laissé retourner auprès de Neji et, même si les raisons pouvaient être justifiées, dans un sens, ça le rendait fou de rage.

\- À ce moment-là, dit Naruto en parlant de sa dernière altercation avec Neji, j'avais envie de mourir, il me suffisait juste d'arrêter de me battre et tout serait terminé. J'étais fatigué de me battre puis j'ai pensé à Sasuke. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner, je ne pouvais pas laisser gagner mon mari, je voulais être avec l'homme que j'aimais, je le méritais. C'est ce que je me disais et pourtant, dans un coin de ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à faire taire cette petite voix, qui me disait que c'était ma faute, que je l'avais cherché. Neji, s'est acharné à me faire croire que c'était ma faute et j'ai fini par le penser. Sauf qu'il avait tort. Ce n'était pas ma faute, comme ce n'est pas de la vôtre. Personne ne mérite d'être battu.

Les mots de Naruto touchèrent chaque personne ici présente, ça se voyait sur leur visage.

\- Tout ça pour vous dire, conclut Naruto, même si je ne peux pas dire que je le regrette, car aujourd'hui je suis heureux avec l'homme que j'aime, j'ai commis une erreur, celle de me taire, de m'enfermer dans un silence qui aurait pu me coûter la vie. Aujourd'hui, encore, c'est dur de dire ce que j'ai vécu, certaines personnes que j'aime, ne sont toujours pas au courant et je mettrais peut-être des années à réussir à me confier à eux, mais c'est nécessaire. Il faut en parler, c'est important pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir, surtout si on n'y arrive pas tout seul.

Naruto termina par leur dire pourquoi il avait créé cette association, bien que ce soit évident. Il accueillait tout le monde ici, les victimes, les proches des victimes, l'association pouvait même héberger, à titre gratuit, des hommes y étaient déjà installés aux étages supérieurs. Il expliqua en détail et leur donna son numéro personnel.

L'homme à capuche et l'homme d'affaires partirent tandis que Sai et la personne qui l'accompagnait restèrent à discuter avec Naruto. Konohamaru attendit que la réunion se finisse et qu'il se retrouve face à face avec son grand-frère. Ce dernier resta silencieux, Konohamaru savait que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose, Naruto avait déjà trop parlé et pourtant, il en était incapable, il restait sans voix.

Il aurait aimé lui crier à la figure un tas de noms d'oiseaux pour avoir gardé le silence, pour l'avoir tenu à l'écart. Il lui en voulait tellement, il en voulait aussi à la bande, qui n'avait rien vu, à Sasuke, mais surtout à lui. Konohamaru n'avait rien vu et c'était le pire pour lui, comment pouvait-il mériter de marcher aux côtés de Naruto, s'il avait été incapable de se rendre compte qu'il souffrait.

C'était trop. Il partit en courant, il devait sortir d'ici.

XxX

Udon et Sasuke faisaient un tour du quartier. Timidement, l'adolescent demanda s'il pouvait se permettre de savoir ce qui arrivait à Naruto. Après réflexion, l'adulte lui répondit :

\- Que je te le dise ou non, tu l'apprendras par Konohamaru donc soit.

Sasuke regarda l'heure sur le cadran de sa montre pour jauger du temps qui devait leur rester.

\- Naruto a amené Konohamaru à une réunion.

\- Une réunion ? Comme les alcooliques anonymes.

Sasuke confirma d'un geste de la tête avant de rectifier un détail :

\- Sauf qu'il s'agit d'une réunion pour homme battu, il a créé ce centre avec l'argent du divorce pour aider les victimes et soutenir les familles des personnes ayant subi la même chose que lui.

Udon s'arrêta de marcher. Il regarda l'ancien garde du corps en espérant que c'était une mauvaise blague, mais le regard noir ne laissa aucun doute.

\- Mais... il ... tu ..., bafouilla-t-il ne sachant pas par où commencer.

\- Neji a commencé quand j'ai été renvoyé, Naruto a subi des coups pendant an, jusqu'à me retrouver la nuit de votre majorité, dans la boite. Quand j'ai vu les marques sur son corps, ça m'a rendu fou et avec Shikamaru et Gaara, nous l'avons aidé à se libérer de son emprise.

Sasuke parlait de ça comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, pourtant Udon n'était pas dupe. Il perçut un léger tremblement dans la voix et les poings serrés prouvaient que Sasuke avait également subi, mentalement la situation de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Quand Konohamaru sortira de cette réunion, il aura besoin de toi, alors, même si vous avez des différends en ce moment, est-ce que-

\- Je serai là pour lui, évidemment ! le coupa Udon.

Sasuke lui offrit un maigre sourire et ils retournèrent près de l'entrée de l'association pour attendre.

Udon sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre la façade. Konohamaru sortit en furie et se jeta sur Sasuke, lui attrapant le col.

\- Comment as-tu osé le laisser y retourner ? Comment tu peux encore te regarder dans le miroir et te tenir à ses côtés ?

Naruto arriva aussitôt, lui demandant de le lâcher, car ce n'était pas sa faute. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait choisi de prendre cette décision, mais Konohamaru n'entendait rien, il regardait le garde du corps avec colère.

Sasuke tendit la main dans leur direction, à Naruto et lui pour le faire reculer, il comptait gérer la colère de l'adolescent.

\- Je passerai ma vie à m'en vouloir pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin que d'autres le fassent pour moi. Je me punis déjà tout seul.

Konohamaru relâcha le col de Sasuke le poussant en arrière puis il prit la fuite.

XxX

Udon le suivi à contre-cœur et quand il s'arrêta devant la multinationale de Neji, son amant tenta de le faire rebrousser chemin. Konohamaru savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, son amant n'avait pas besoin de lui répéter, mais il bouillait. La révélation de Naruto avait été le mélange d'un électrochoc et d'une bombe.

De plus, savoir que ce connard de Neji n'avait pas payé, à ses yeux, pour ce qu'il avait fait à Naruto, le mettait hors de lui. Comment avait-il pu le laisser s'échapper sans lui faire payer ? Konohamaru ne comprenait pas l'absence de vengeance bien que Naruto expliquât à tous pourquoi. Ça lui paraissait insensé.

Konohamaru et Udon passèrent facilement les barrières de sécurité en prétextant être les nouveaux stagiaires. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'étage de Neji, Udon s'en souvenait suite à une visite quelques années plus tôt, pour une raison dont Konohamaru ne se souvenait plus.

\- Konohamaru, Udon, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? s'étonna Ino.

L'adolescent jubila en trouvant l'ancienne amie de Naruto et accessoirement la maîtresse, ainsi que la secrétaire de Neji.

\- Bonjour la traînée. Tu sais que tu baises avec un mec qui a battu à mort ton, soi-disant, ami ?

La belle blonde se décomposa à vue d'œil.

\- Partez les garçons, s'il vous plaît, se reprit-elle rapidement.

\- Non, je suis venu voir ton salaud de patron et je ne repartirais pas sans l'avoir vu.

\- Il n'est pas là, dit-elle un peu trop vite.

\- C'est ce qu'on va vérifier.

Konohamaru ne se démonta pas. Il fonça sur la grande porte en métal noire et ouvrit sans demander l'autorisation, Udon sur ses talons. Il trouva Neji à deux pas de lui sur sa droite, près d'un meuble, un dossier ouvert dans les mains.

L'ex-mari fronça des sourcils en les voyant. Il ferma le dossier, le faisant claquer.

\- Sortez d'ici avant que je le fasse moi-même.

C'était la seule chose à ne pas dire. Konohamaru se jeta sur le PDG qui retournait à son bureau et lui envoya son poing en plein dans la pommette. Neji s'écrasa au sol, le dossier volant autour de lui.

\- Alors, connard, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver à terre, faible et sans défense ? Est-ce que j'y ai mis autant de force que toi quand tu frappais Naruto ?

Udon se précipita sur lui, le tirant en arrière par les bras quand il voulut de nouveau marquer le visage de tortionnaire de son grand-frère.

\- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre merde. Tu ne l'as jamais mérité, cracha Konohamaru. Il valait tellement plus que toi que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de le rabaisser à ton niveau, car tu étais incapable de t'élever au sien. Tu n'as jamais été à sa hauteur et tu ne le serais jamais.

Son amant le supplia de partir avant qu'ils aient des problèmes et Konohamaru se souvint qu'ils étaient majeurs, ils risquaient davantage à présent. Si Neji portait plainte, ils étaient mal. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que l'homme ne le ferait pas.

\- Un jour, tu payeras pour ce que tu as fait et j'irais cracher sur ta tombe.

Le pire, c'était que Konohamaru le pensait. Il fit marche arrière, trouvant Ino à l'entrée du bureau. Elle évita son regard et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine dépourvue de son décolleté habituel. L'adolescent s'en souvenait très bien, il avait passé sa puberté à fantasmer dessus, quand la bande venait faire leur devoir, du lycée, au foyer.

\- Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Naruto et il ne l'a pas épargné, si tu crois qu'il va changer pour toi, tu te trompes. Pars avant que ça ne soit trop tard, lui conseilla-t-il, bien qu'elle ne le mérite pas.

Konohamaru et Udon repartirent et la porte du bureau se ferma sur les reproches de Neji sur Ino.

XxX

Udon courait derrière Konohamaru.

Son amant bouillait encore plus qu'avant son intrusion dans le bureau de Neji. Il ne tarderait pas à exploser. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi lié à Naruto que Konohamaru l'était, il pouvait comprendre ce que son amant ressentait. Sasuke ne lui avait pas avoué un quart de ce que Konohamaru avait dû entendre, mais déjà, il se sentait coupable.

\- Ralenti, suggéra-t-il.

Voyant que Konohamaru continuait, il lui sauta dessus, lui agrippant le bras dans une tentative. Son amant s'arrêta, mais se dégagea brutalement de sa prise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que-

\- Non tu ne sais pas, Udon ! hurla Konohamaru en plein milieu de la rue.

Udon vit les passants se retourner sur eux. Ils attiraient l'attention et ça le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Calme-toi, chuchota-t-il.

\- Me calmer ?! Tu te fous de moi. Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Ce jour-là, on l'avait senti et on ne l'a pas arrêté.

Udon mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre, Konohamaru lui rafraîchit la mémoire et il revint au lendemain de la soirée en boîte où ils avaient tous revu Sasuke et où ils en avaient déduit que Naruto passât la nuit avec lui.

\- Tu as essayé, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas essayé assez fort ! Il aurait pu mourir.

\- Mais il n'est pas mort.

Konohamaru l'empêcha de s'approcher quand il voulut créer un contact apaisant.

\- Pendant un an, il a supporté les coups de ce mec et je n'ai rien vu. Il venait de moins en moins souvent et je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement.

\- Personne ne l'a fait, même pas ses amis, lui apprit Udon grâce à ce que Sasuke lui avait dit.

Au lieu de le calmer, Konohamaru attira encore plus l'attention sur lui, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis son petit frère et je n'ai rien vu, j'étais trop occupé par ma relation avec toi.

Udon prit la phrase comme un reproche et le fit savoir :

\- Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, alors ne commence pas, rétorqua agressivement Konohamaru.

\- Tu le suggères fortement. Si tu cherches une excuse pour me quitter et trouver mieux, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser cette histoire.

Parce que si c'était le cas, Konohamaru n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour lui et, surtout, pour Naruto.

\- Tu as juste à le dire merde ! cria Udon, à son tour.

Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui cherchait une excuse pour tout arrêter avant d'avoir plus mal.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Si tu peux.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime ! hurla-t-il à s'en casser la voix.

Udon ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Un silence de plomb se fit autour d'eux. Les passants s'étaient arrêtés dans leur vie pour faire partie de la leur pendant quelques secondes.

Konohamaru fonça sur lui, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Je t'aime tellement Udon, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne le vois pas ?

Udon ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Non, il n'avait pas compris et il ne le voyait plus depuis longtemps. Konohamaru lui répéta comme un mantra, s'exposant aux regards de tous les inconnus.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il.

Alors Udon comprit, c'était le moment parfait.

XxX

Quand Konohamaru et Udon rentrèrent au foyer, ils découvrirent Naruto et Iruka, assis sur le canapé du salon qui donnait sur l'entrée, Sasuke debout au côté de son amant. Au visage marqué par la culpabilité et la tristesse, Konohamaru comprit que Naruto venait d'avouer à Iruka la vérité sur Neji. Il comprit que sa fuite avait poussé son grand-frère à le faire et il aurait pu s'en vouloir, mais ce n'était pas le cas, leur père de substitution avait droit à cette vérité.

Naruto, les mains croisées devant le visage, les coudes en appuie sur ses genoux, plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous êtes rentrés, soupira Iruka de soulagement, je vais faire du café et du thé.

\- Ne t'embête pas, dit Naruto. On va y aller. Je reviendrais quand…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant clairement pas si Konohamaru voulait encore le revoir, alors il répondit :

\- Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, Naruto.

Main dans la main avec Udon, il s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à un pas de son grand-frère.

\- Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne t'en veux pas. Seulement, j'ai compris.

Oui, Konohamaru avait compris pourquoi Naruto l'avait tenu à l'écart. Principalement à cause de Neji, mais aussi parce qu'il était trop jeune pour saisir toute la complexité de l'affaire. Il voulait le protéger. Malgré tout, ça mettrait du temps pour pardonner le silence de Naruto et, par-dessus tout, à se pardonner de ne pas avoir compris avant ce qui se passait et de ne pas avoir pu arrêter une telle chose.

\- Ne me mets plus à l'écart, grand-frère. Tu es l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et, si ça ne va pas, tu dois me le dire. On doit tout partager, nos bons moments comme nos mauvais.

Naruto combla la distance pour le prendre dans ses bras. Konohamaru lâcha la main de son petit ami pour serrer l'adulte contre lui.

\- C'est promis.

\- Je n'ai pas été là. Je t'ai abandonné au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi.

Ce n'était pas un combat et pourtant Konohamaru eut l'impression d'être à égalité. À ses yeux, Naruto l'avait abandonné quand il doutait de sa sexualité. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui, mais il était impensable que ça se reproduise dans l'avenir.

\- Je suis désolé.

Naruto le serra encore plus fort, l'étouffant presque, mais l'adolescent s'en fichait. Ça lui était égal que les autres le voient s'accrocher désespérément.

\- Plus jamais. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais toujours là pour toi.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Mon chapitre préféré ! Parce que Naruto raconte ce qui lui est arrivé à Konohamaru et surtout qu'il le « venge »_

**_Petite réponse à Tita :_**_ Et pourtant, dans la vraie vie, pour moi la première fois n'est pas importante, ce qui compte c'est la dernière fois ( après j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu la meilleure expérience mdr c'est surement pour ça que je dis ça et que mes écrits c'est le contraire x ) _

**_Petite réponse à Alan :_**_ merci à toi de commenter mes histoires ^^ Oui j'essaye au max d'être réaliste car je n'aime pas les choses où on ne se retrouve pas, je trouve ça plus dur à bien s'imager. En tout cas, j'espère que cette petite histoire te plaira du début à la fin =) _

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_ Dommage_

**_Petite réponse à Guest :_**_ Oui c'est vrai que la réponse de Sasuke est touchante ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_ Gênant non enfin si mais avec Konohamaru par contre xD mais il aura d'autre moment avec Udon comme dans ce chp _

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ Merci !_

**_Petite réponse à Stamina970 : _**_Oui, la fin avec Konohamaru était chargé en sentiment !_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ Mdr moi la première !_

**_Petite réponse à Juju244 :_**_ Et bien tu l'as eu dans ce chp la déclaration, est-ce qu'elle t'a plut ?_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ Merci pour ce compliment, ça me fait plaisir. Haha tu me diras si tu baves tjrs quand tu l'auras lu ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ Sasuke va donner de très bons conseils tout au long de l'histoire ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 et Alix :_**_ J'adore aussi mon Udon, c'est celui que j'ai le plus travaillé et c'était vraiment un plaisir !_

**_Petite réponse à Bebee :_**_ mdr on a tellement subit que oui faut se venger aussi xD Haha, moi je dis rien je suis chanceuse, j'ai l'homme parfait !_

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_ J'essaye de maintenir l'équilibre pour que ceux qui préfère le SasuNaru ne s'ennuient pas. Le ItaNaru est un OS ou un TS mais pas plus._

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Et oui, il a déjà subi des brimades donc il sait comment y faire face !_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo _**_: Comme tu peux le voir ils vont garder cette relation tout au long de l'histoire. Je suis contente que tu aies osé lire cet autre couple bien que tu restes sur du sasuke et naruto. D'ailleurs, je comprends pour le itanaru mais si tu veux y passer tu seras la bienvenue !_


	4. Extra

Konohamaru et Udon, s'avancèrent, en même temps que toute la bande, vers la maison de Sasuke et Naruto.

Une lumière s'alluma quand ils passèrent le portail, ayant détecté leurs mouvements. Tout le monde alla de son petit compliment sur l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, la façade était blanche, les stores noirs et le contour des vitres et portes, gris. L'architecture était très moderne.

Kiba et Lee furent les premiers sur la sonnette, ils appuyèrent sans relâche comme des gamins.

\- Y en a un qui ne va pas être content, lança Shikamaru en écrasant sa cigarette contre sa chaussure.

\- Rooo ça va, ce sont des choses qu'on n'aurait même pas imaginé faire avec Neji, rétorqua Kiba.

Personne ne le contredit.

\- Et puis, ça m'éclate de faire chier, Uchiha, rajouta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est sexy quand il s'énerve, dit Lee sous la moue de Gaara.

Lee et Kiba appuyèrent de plus belle avant que Sasuke ouvre la porte à la volée, à moitié débrailler, la chemise ouverte et la braguette du jean ouvert sur un caleçon rouge, visiblement avec l'envie de les renvoyer chez eux. Le maître-chien leva la main pour le saluer avec un grand sourire, mais Sasuke lui claqua la porte au nez.

\- Vous l'avez cherché, dit Gaara en se frayant un chemin pour taper doucement.

Un rire leur parvint derrière la porte puis Naruto ouvrit, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. Sa chemise noire était à moitié sorti de son chino orange, dimanche boutonné avec lundi. Il s'excusa pour Sasuke :

\- Il ne voulait pas faire ça.

\- Si, c'était exactement ce que je voulais ! s'exclama Sasuke au loin. Kiba reste dehors.

\- Hey, mais ce n'est pas juste, Lee aussi a appuyé.

Il resta sur le pas de la porte tandis que les autres rentrèrent dans la demeure, le traitant d'immature. Kiba fut le dernier et Naruto referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'excusa pour les accueillir ainsi, pas Sasuke qui leur jeta un regard noir.

\- Je crois que Sasuke n'aime pas être coupé dans son élan, chuchota Udon à l'oreille de Konohamaru.

Apparemment pas. Ça le fit bien rire. Naruto se rhabilla rapidement avant de se diriger vers Sasuke qui faisait de même.

Kiba les taquina encore :

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez terminer, on vous attend, il ne devrait pas y en avoir pour longtemps.

\- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, répondit d'un ton sec Sasuke.

\- Hey ! s'indigna Kiba en s'approchant du couple. Ne sois pas mauvais Uchiha, je sais que tu m'adores.

Sasuke grogna, faisant rire tout le monde. Il ne le contredit pas pour autant.

Konohamaru savait à quel point les amis de Naruto avaient adopté l'homme qui l'aimait et que c'était réciproque. Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et comblé, cela leur suffisait pour apprécier Sasuke. De plus, ce dernier s'était très bien intégré, surtout en gardant son naturel, ne se cachant pas derrière un visage souriant, d'ailleurs Sasuke ne souriait pas beaucoup, si ce n'est à Naruto et à Udon.

Udon était d'ailleurs à ses côtés, le saluant et discutant avec lui. Konohamaru rejoignit Naruto dans la cuisine et l'aida à apporter les apéritifs au salon, invitant tout le monde à s'installer sur les canapés. Chacun alla de son petit commentaire sur la pièce principale qui était ouverte sur la cuisine.

\- Dès qu'Hinata arrivera, on vous fera visiter.

La sonnette retentit à ce moment-là.

\- Quand on parle du loup.

Konohamaru se redressa subitement en entendant ce prénom. Il se souvenait de tous les amis de Naruto qui venaient au foyer et même s'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme depuis plusieurs années, il se souvenait parfaitement qu'elle était la cousine de Neji. Ce salopard qui avait battu Naruto à mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Cela créa un blanc dans la pièce, figeant tout le monde. Hinata s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon, n'osant plus s'avancer et Udon lui prit la main, tentant de l'apaiser.

\- C'est sa cousine et vous la laisser poser un pied ici !?

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Naruto se plaça devant Hinata, comme pour faire bouclier, la protégeant.

\- Calme-toi Konohamaru, elle n'a rien à voir avec lui. C'est grâce à elle, que nous avons eu toutes les preuves en photo.

\- Tu lui dois le bénéfice du doute, rajouta Sasuke.

Konohamaru le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps, mais avec Sasuke, c'était redevenu fluide. Après tout ce qu'il savait et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto. Si lui était capable de tels mots, Konohamaru savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Tsss, pesta-t-il quand même, puis il entama une discussion avec Udon sans se soucier davantage d'elle.

XxX

\- Bon, vous nous la faite visiter cette maison ? demanda Lee.

Naruto se leva d'un seul coup, comme monté sur le ressort en tapant dans ses mains. Il enjoignit tout le monde à le suivre. Ils visitèrent d'abord le rez-de-chaussée, qui en plus du salon et de la cuisine, possédait une buanderie, des toilettes et un accès au garage double. Quand ils commencèrent à monter à l'étage, tout le monde observa les photos qui décoraient le mur dans la montée d'escaliers.

\- Oh non, c'est toi Sasuke ? s'exclama Sakura. Tu es vraiment trop mignon, rajouta-t-elle quand il acquiesça de la tête.

Udon se rapprocha de la photo que Sakura regardait et vit Sasuke, posé avec, ce qu'il supposa, être ses parents et son grand-frère. C'est vrai que le garde du corps était mignon, il respirait l'innocence. Udon vit très clairement la façon dont étaient disposées les photos. Ça partait de l'enfance de Sasuke et de Naruto, séparer par une ligne imaginaire. Udon les vit évoluer à travers les images et les amis qui les entouraient ce soir. Il remarqua que Naruto était davantage entouré contrairement à Sasuke. Ce dernier apparaissait souvent qu'avec trois amis.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- C'étaient mes meilleurs amis.

Choiji releva le passé et Sasuke expliqua :

\- La fille, c'est Karin, mon ex-femme. À gauche, c'est Suigetsu, il est toujours engagé dans la marine et à gauche, le grand, c'est Juugo.

Lee se mit à rire, le charriant de se taper tous ses amis et de l'afficher sous le nez de Naruto, mais ce dernier, se blottit contre lui, souriant.

\- Je les ai rencontrés, ils sont plutôt gentils, je comprends pourquoi ils ont attiré l'attention de Sasuke.

Naruto précisa que c'était lors d'une réunion d'ancien élève et que cela, c'était très bien passé entre tous. Karin l'avait même pris à part pour lui dire que Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et attentionné avec elle. Juugo était resté assez silencieux, mais il avait été sincèrement content qu'ils soient ensemble et amoureux. Suigetsu était celui avec lequel, il avait le plus rigolé, mais le marin avait dû vite repartir en mission, il s'était présenté en coup de vent.

\- Tu avais l'air très proche de ton frère, souligna Hinata en voyant toutes les photos deux frères.

Sasuke embrassa le front de Naruto avant de répondre :

\- Il était une partie de moi qui s'est en aller avec lui et c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais récupérer.

Même pour Udon, c'était bizarre d'entendre Sasuke se confier sur son passé, il restait mystérieux pour tout ce qui ne touchait pas à Naruto.

Ils continuèrent de regarder les photos qui se rejoignaient petit à petit. La première en commun était une photo où Sasuke mangeait un milkshake à la cuillère tandis que Naruto se penchait pour boire à l'intérieur.

\- Ah, c'est moi qui l'ai prise celle-ci, s'exclama Lee. C'était quand on est partis faire du shopping tous les trois. Vous m'avez lâchement abandonné quand j'ai voulu aller au sex-shop.

L'accusation fit rire le groupe.

\- Au fait, les garçons… commença Sakura, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle voulait clairement poser une question, mais elle avait peur que ce soit déplacé, Naruto l'encouragea à haute voix et Sasuke d'un regard.

\- C'était quand votre premier baiser ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir si c'était en boîte.

Sakura rajouta aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de le dire s'ils n'en avaient pas envie, mais Naruto répondit quand même :

\- C'est arrivé quelques jours après. Le matin où nous vous avons rejoint au salon de thé. Neji m'avait déposé chez Sasuke, alors que c'était son jour de repos. Il m'a appris à tirer avec une arme à feu et s'est arrivé dans la salle de tir. Ça a été le seul et unique baiser avant qu'on soit séparés.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés et après, tu es parti dans les bras de ton ex.

Si quelqu'un n'avait pas oublié cette partie, c'était bien Shikamaru.

\- Il n'y est pas allé, contredit Naruto. Puis, même s'il y était allé, ça aurait été ma faute. Après le baiser, je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était une erreur, alors que je ne le pensais pas du tout. J'avais juste trop peur d'admettre ce que je ressentais.

Naruto ne s'étala pas davantage. C'était une partie de leur passé qui les renvoyaient à Neji. Et ils préféraient ne pas se retourner dessus. Le couple les invita à continuer la visite.

En montant, Udon regarda quand même les dernières photos. Sur plusieurs, il se trouvait avec Sasuke, seul, avec le groupe ou avec Konohamaru. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Konohamaru, qui examinait les clichés où Sasuke et Naruto posaient ensemble, plus amoureux et heureux que jamais. Des selfies où Naruto tirait la langue, où il embrassait Sasuke sur la joue et tellement d'autres prises à la volée dans un moment joyeux.

La visite se termina sur les chambres. Il y en avait quatre. L'une avait été transformée en bureau, deux autres étaient des chambres d'amis communicantes avec une salle de bain et la dernière était celle de Sasuke et Naruto, il avait un dressing et une salle d'eau personnelle.

Konohamaru demanda où se trouvait la salle de sports et de tir, le couple leur apprit que dès lundi, les travaux commençaient pour la construire dans le jardin. Il avait un espace, plus que suffisant pour la construire, sachant qu'il avait également pour projet de creuser une piscine.

Certes, pour deux personnes, la maison paraissait immense mais la réalité était autre, ils l'avaient construit et aménagé pour qu'elle puisse accueillir tout le monde, à n'importe qu'elle moment.

Ils revirent au salon pour profiter de l'apéritif dînatoire. Pendant la soirée, Hinata sortit son appareil photo pour l'immortaliser et Konohamaru se sentit petit à côté d'elle, avec son appareil jetable. Il allait le ranger quand Hinata s'approcha de lui.

\- On échange ?

Il la regarda de travers. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait cette proposition.

\- J'adore les appareils jetables, elles font des photos uniques, elles sont imparfaites et c'est ce qui les rendes parfaites.

Konohamaru sentit des lèvres sur sa tempe et quand il tourna la tête, il vit Udon s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke, le laissant seul avec Hinata. Il jura entre ses dents avant de reporter son attention sur la cousine de Neji.

Il l'examina. Même s'il ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute, c'était une très belle femme, dont le sourire ne pouvait être feint, mais ça n'empêcha pas Konohamaru de rester sur ses gardes. Les gens n'étaient jamais ce qu'on croyait. Neji en était la preuve. Naruto s'était laissé prendre.

Elle lui tendit son appareil professionnel et Konohamaru tendit le sien, pour l'échanger.

\- Regarde, je vais te montrer.

D'une petite voix, douce et sûre d'elle, elle lui montra comment prendre en main l'appareil et faire des photos. En l'écoutant parler, il s'en rendit compte que ça l'intéressait vraiment et assez facilement, il enregistra les informations et il prit rapidement de belles photos. Elle l'encouragea, montrant les angles et les lumières pour jouer avec.

Il se passa peut-être une heure sans qu'il fasse attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, Konohamaru vivait la fête à travers l'appareil photo, capturant les expressions et les moments de la soirée et il adora ça. Au bout d'un moment, il chercha Udon qu'il ne trouva pas, alors il rendit l'objet à sa propriétaire pour aller le chercher.

\- Tu es doué, vraiment, le félicita Hinata.

Konohamaru la remercia avant de s'éclipser. Il retrouva Udon à la buanderie. Son petit ami essayait de nettoyer une tache de vin sur son t-shirt, qu'il avait retiré et trempait dans un petit lavabo à côté de la machine à laver, qui tournait à plein régime.

\- Désolé, je t'ai un peu laissé seul, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je passe un bon moment et puis, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi passionné par quelque chose.

Konohamaru nicha son visage dans le cou d'Udon.

\- Je l'étais. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer derrière l'objectif. C'est la première fois que je perds la notion du temps, enfin à part quand je suis avec toi. Je crois que j'aime vraiment faire des photos.

Udon se retourna dans ses bras, laissant son t-shirt dans l'eau. Il entoura sa nuque de ses bras.

\- Alors, tu devrais creuser dans cette voie. Tu vas en cours tous les jours sans motivation, peut-être que ça serait différent si tu changeais de cursus. Tu devrais y réfléchir.

Konohamaru acquiesça avant de frotter son nez contre celui de son petit ami. Ses mains glissèrent des hanches aux fesses en même temps qu'il embrassait chaque partie du visage d'Udon, terminant par la bouche qu'il dévora en pressant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

\- Konohamaru, gémit Udon. On ne devrait pas…

Pourtant, Udon se frotta, leur érection prenant vie.

\- J'en ai très envie, pas toi ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Udon happa ses lèvres pour répondre à cette question, leur langue se retrouva et Konohamaru perçut le goût du vin que son petit ami avait bu.

\- Je suis à l'étroit, haleta Udon.

La même pensée traversa l'esprit de Konohamaru, qui débouta le jean de son petit ami, le baissant en dessous des fesses. Lui libérant l'érection, il le fit reculer jusqu'à la machine à laver où il l'installa.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama Udon quand les vibrations de la machine, lui firent de l'effet.

Sans prévenir, Udon prit son membre qu'il branla pour se soulager. Konohamaru baissa son pantalon au même niveau et colla son érection à celle d'Udon. Il les prit en main et Udon libéra la sienne. Il se pencha en arrière, se retenant sur ses bras et savourant les caresses.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, avoua Udon.

La vérité, c'est que la situation l'excitait. Tout le monde était dans la pièce d'à côté et pouvait les surprendre. Ils devaient faire vite.

\- Je n'y suis pas encore, haleta Konohamaru.

Udon grogna, il n'aimait pas être plus excité que son petit ami. Ils aimaient quand ils venaient ensemble. Il se redressa, les mains sur les fesses. Udon embrassa Konohamaru pour le distraire tandis que d'une main, il écartait un lobe et de l'autre glissait son doigt contre la fente.

Il y a plusieurs semaines, dans un moment d'excitation suprême, Udon avait attrapé les fesses de Konohamaru, pour l'inciter à aller plus vite dans ses coups de reins. Ses mains avaient dérapé, entraînant la jouissance de son petit-ami. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, sachant qu'il avait à peine caressé l'anus, mais Konohamaru ne lui avait pas interdit de le refaire par la suite, il lui avait juste demandé de ne pas aller plus loin que ça.

Depuis, ça lui arrivait souvent de jouer avec la raie de Konohamaru, qui prenait toujours du plaisir.

\- Mmmmh, gémit Konohamaru contre sa bouche, accentuant ses coups de reins pour plus de friction.

Finalement, se fut Konohamaru qui vint en premier et Udon le suivi de près. Leurs semences se mélangèrent sur le torse nu d'Udon.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a fait ça, ici, rigola Udon.

\- Moi non plus, s'exclama quelqu'un derrière la porte en tambourinant. Dépêchez-vous d'être présentables et revenez parmi nous, Shikamaru et Temari voulaient qu'on soit tous présent pour connaître le sexe du bébé.

Konohamaru ne reconnut pas la voix de la personne, car il entendait uniquement son rire. Un rire nerveux, car c'était vraiment la honte, mais heureusement pour lui, quand ils revinrent au salon, chacun alla de son petit commentaire et sur l'endroit où eux avaient fait des cochonneries et c'était fait prendre. Il adorait être avec tout le monde, car personne ne les jugeait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Ils finirent la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Avant de partir, Hinata lui tendit sa carte professionnelle et l'invita à venir la voir au travail. Il promit d'y réfléchir, car il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour sa vie future, surtout si Udon la partageait.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Hello tout le monde, cet extra, même s'il fait la taille d'un chapitre, est là en complément pour comprendre la suite. Niveau âge du coup, c'est entre 19ans et 20ans._

_Pour le ItaNaru, je pense que je le mettrais avant L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE._

**_Petite réponse à Tita :_**_ De rien c'était avec plaisir !_

**_Petite réponse à Alan :_**_ Effectivement, ça aurait très mal fini mais il y a encore des obstacles qui vont apparaître, on peut l'entrevoir dans cet extra_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ Merci !_

**_Petite réponse à Stamina970 : _**_ Oh je ne voulais pas te toucher à ce point mais je suis contente quand même, ça veut dire que c'était bien écrit._

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ Comme tu dis « si elle le peut encore » ce qui est moins sûre._

**_Petite réponse à Juju244 :_**_ C'est vrai que les déclarations dans les moments critiques sont souvent bienvenus ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ C'est clair, Neji le méritait et comme il n'avait pas reçu dans l'histoire principale, il fallait que ce soit ici._

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_ Oui il y aura encore des petits moments mignons entre sasuke et naruto. Mdr tkt, tout le monde l'attendait le coup de poing !_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ Malheureusement pour Naruto, il est dans une spirale assez dure, il faudra du temps et un Sasuke au top pour l'aider._

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 _****_:_**_En même temps, dans la situation, Sasuke n'aurait rien pu dire d'autre pour calmer la colère de Konohamaru et oui la rupture n'était pas loin ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Bebee :_**_ Mdr tkt je ne le lâche pas. Les filles peuvent juste le regarder avec les yeux._

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_ Malheureusement ce genre de traumatisme de disparait pas aussi rapidement…_

**_Petite réponse à Bella aldama_**_ : Faut le trouver l'homme qui te criera dans la rue qu'il t'aime, je pense qu'il n'y en a pas bcp =s_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Pour le moment, Neji n'aura que ça._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo _**_: La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que, un homme qui frappe une fois, recommencera, je ne t'en dirais pas plus mais tu ne le sauras vraiment que dans le P52._


	5. Chp III - 20ans

**Place histoire principale : Epilogue week-end chalet Subaku**

Konohamaru conduisait en direction du chalet de la famille à Temari et Gaara.

Avec Udon, ils avaient été invités à passer un long week-end, mais, à cause de son travail au journal, ils étaient partis une journée après tout le monde. En effet, depuis sa rencontre avec Hinata plusieurs mois auparavant, il travaillait dans le même journal qu'elle, mais en alternance.

Lui, qui n'avait jamais su quoi faire dans l'avenir, avait eu une sorte de révélation aux côtés de la jeune femme. Même si ça le mît mal à l'aise, elle fît jouer ses relations pour le faire rentrer en cours de cursus de journalisme et le faire engager dans sa boîte. Il montrât quand même qu'il méritait ce coup de pouce, au point qu'on lui avait demandé de suivre Hinata à l'étranger pour une mission de six mois, minimum. Il s'agissait de faire un reportage dans un pays défavorisé en supportant les conditions de vie précaires.

La proposition datait déjà de deux semaines et le départ était prévu dans quinze jours. Il n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse, mais son patron la réclamait la semaine prochaine. Quand Konohamaru en avait parlé à Udon, ce dernier l'avait encouragé, peut-être un peu trop à son goût et ça le contrariât. Évidemment, il était content que son petit ami ne soit pas un frein à sa carrière naissante, mais il était contrarié qu'il ne le retienne pas.

Avait-il si peu d'importance à ses yeux ? Leur relation, n'était-elle pas importante ?

Il soupira à cette pensée et Udon, assis sur le siège passager, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Je dois donner ma réponse pour la mission à l'autre bout du monde la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision.

\- Si tu l'as déjà prise, contredit Udon. Tu as fait ton passeport en express et tu as mis tes vaccins à jour.

La piqure de rappel le fit grimacer.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ? Je pars six mois sans possibilités de contact et

\- On va encore en reparler ?

Udon soupira, le coupant dans son élan. Ça déclencha automatiquement sa colère.

\- Oui, on va encore en parler ! Merde Udon, je te dis que je me casse à des milliers de kilomètres de toi et ça ne te fait rien. Tu m'encourages presque, à croire que tu n'attends que ça. Que je parte.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Son petit ami parlait calmement, mais ça ne l'apaisa pas du tout, bien au contraire, Konohamaru s'énerva davantage. De toute façon, il était constamment énervé depuis qu'on lui avait proposé cette mission et qu'il avait eu envie d'y aller.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'Udon ne pourrait pas le suivre à cause de ses études informatiques et son diplôme à la fin de l'année. Il s'était senti aussitôt déchiré et ne pas voir la même chose dans les yeux de son petit ami le blessât.

\- Non, je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Depuis que je t'ai parlé de ce voyage, tu te détaches.

Udon ouvrit la bouche, mais Konohamaru le coupa, le ton tranchant :

\- N'ose même pas dire le contraire, je te connais par cœur. Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis l'enfance et nous sortons ensemble depuis trois ans. Tu te détaches comme tu avais commencé à le faire l'année dernière quand tu croyais que je ne t'aimais pas.

Udon tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux par la vitre, donnant raison à sa moitié.

\- Tu dois me parler Udon. Ne me laisse pas partir avec des non-dits entre nous sinon…

\- Sinon quoi… ? demanda Udon.

Konohamaru inspira, il s'apprêtait à dire une vérité qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter :

\- Sinon, notre couple ne survivra pas à mon départ.

Udon le savait parfaitement. Il prit la main que lui tendit Konohamaru par-dessus le levier. Ils s'aimaient, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ils s'aimaient chaque jour un peu plus, mais ils savaient mieux que personne que l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours, Naruto et Sasuke avaient été un exemple pour eux. Autant un mauvais qu'un bon.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu que je te dise ?

La vérité, pensa Konohamaru.

\- Que t'imaginer de l'autre côté de l'océan ne me tue pas ? Savoir que pendant six mois, si ce n'est plus, tu ne seras plus la première personne que je verrais, que j'entendrais ou que je toucherais, ni la dernière. Oui, j'essaye de mettre de la distance entre nous maintenant, pour que ce soit moins dur au moment où tu partiras vraiment. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr de le supporter, je ne suis même pas sûre de réussir à te laisser monter dans cet avion qui va m'arracher à toi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit.

Konohamaru allait lui dire qu'il avait tous les droits quand Udon reprit :

\- Je n'ai pas le droit car c'est la chance de ta vie. Elle ne se représentera peut-être plus jamais et qui suis-je pour t'interdire d'y aller ? Je refuse que tu me reproches un jour de t'avoir fait louper cette opportunité et je refuse encore plus de me le reprocher. Tu veux savoir si j'ai peur ? Je suis mort de trouille de te perdre. On ne sait pas ce qui se passera dans l'avenir. Et si tu décidais de ne jamais revenir ?

Dans un sens, Udon n'avait pas tort. S'il ne partait pas, Konohamaru aurait toujours l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose et il se connaissait assez pour savoir que dans l'avenir, il s'en voudrait personnellement et sûrement à Udon, car il aurait été la cause de son refus de partir. Qu'importe que ce soit ce dernier qui le retienne ou lui qui décide de ne pas partir pour rester avec son petit ami.

\- Je reviendrai.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

\- Si, parce que je t'aime.

Udon secoua énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- L'amour ne suffit pas et tu le sais. Tu pourrais tomber amoureux de cette nouvelle vie.

\- Et toi, d'un autre, continua Konohamaru.

Son petit ami se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Konohamaru le savait, Udon était celui, des deux, qui était le plus terre à terre. Lui, était le rêveur de leur couple. Il avait toujours aimé vivre dans sa bulle.

\- Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'un autre, dit Udon, la voix se cassant.

Konohamaru ne le voulait pas non plus, mais peut-être que ça arrivera, il ne savait pas comment son petit ami évoluerait sans lui, avec les autres. De même pour lui. Rien n'était écrit. Même si ça lui coûtait, il envisagea et répondit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Tu ne le veux pas, mais peut-être que ça arrivera. Peut-être qu'à un moment, tu voudras de nouveau sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le tien, tu voudras entendre de nouveau un cœur qui bat pour toi et qui serais-je pour t'en vouloir, alors que je serais celui qui t'a privé de toutes ses choses ? Mais je veux que tu saches que, si ça devait arriver, je ne le prendrais pas comme un échec ou une erreur. Je le verrais comme un défi pour te récupérer. Tu m'appartiens, Udon, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Konohamaru porta la main à sa bouche pour embrasser la paume.

\- Tu as eu d'autres hommes avant moi et tu en auras sûrement d'autres après, mais ton cœur est à moi.

\- Il ne cessera jamais d'être à toi, confirma Udon.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, le cœur lourd, mais ils convinrent de tout faire pour passer le meilleur week-end, étant le dernier. Le prochain serait sûrement rempli de préparatif pour le départ.

Le bruit de la voiture à l'entrée attira tout le monde, qui vint à leur rencontre pour les accueillir. La plupart le félicitèrent pour son permis, qu'il s'était payé tout seul et admirèrent le cadeau que Naruto et Sasuke lui avaient fait pour ses vingt ans.

En effet, le couple lui avait offert sa première voiture. Konohamaru avait hésité à refuser, devant tant de générosité, mais Iruka lui avait déconseillé, ça ne se faisait pas. Le jeune adulte ne s'était jamais considéré comme malchanceux, bien qu'il ait perdu ses parents et son grand-père, atterrissant au foyer.

Iruka avait été comme un deuxième père et Naruto comme son frère. De plus, qui avait la chance d'avoir de tels cadeaux ? Il n'était pas malheureux, loin de là, mais il n'oubliait pas d'où il venait et qu'il travaillait tous les jours pour mériter ce qu'il recevait.

\- S'ils avaient su que tu partiras à la fin du mois, il ne t'aurait pas acheté cette voiture pour rien, souligna Kiba.

\- Udon la fera rouler pour toi de toute façon, en attendant ton retour, rajouta Lee.

Konohamaru s'arrangea pour détourner le sujet et demanda où ils pouvaient poser ses affaires. Tout le monde avança et, quand il fit de même, Udon resta près de la voiture. Il revint vers lui, lui tendant sa main. Udon, la prit, une tristesse non dissimulée dans les yeux.

\- Tout ira bien.

Les yeux d'Udon se remplirent de larmes, mais vite, il les cacha derrière ses paupières. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient seulement vitreux et un sourire se battait contre, sur le visage.

Konohamaru entraîna son petit ami à sa suite.

XxX

Udon attendait avec Shikadai que tout le monde finisse leur via ferrata. Le groupe s'était divisé en trois, le nombre correspondait aux parcours et à la difficulté.

Temari, qui avait accouchée depuis peu, et Lee avec ses genoux, avaient pris le premier parcours pour débutant. Choiji, Shikamaru et Sakura se contentèrent du parcours intermédiaire. Les autres ; Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke et Konohamaru, se lancèrent dans l'expérimenté.

Udon ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Sasuke revenir en premier, vite suivit de Gaara.

\- Lee ? demanda, aussitôt, le roux.

\- Le départ a été retardé à cause du groupe précédent, mais il ne devrait pas tarder avec Temari.

Gaara s'approcha et Shikadai tendit les bras dans sa direction. L'oncle prit son filleul, qu'il cala contre son torse.

Udon était toujours impressionné par la douceur qui émanait de l'ancien drogué, au contact de l'enfant et aussi par le naturel dont ça se passait entre eux. Ça l'attendrissait même. Shikadai était le premier bébé de la bande, alors tout le monde le traitait comme un prince, mais son oncle le surprotégeait et loin de déranger, toute la bande avait ce regard attendri en les voyant ensemble.

\- Et Shikamaru ? s'enquit Sasuke.

\- Il s'est mis en dernier, pour encourager Choiji, si jamais c'est trop dur.

Choiji commençait à perdre le poids qu'il avait repris avec le stress du nouveau restaurant, mais il ne fallait pas trop forcer physiquement, alors Shikamaru et Sakura, étaient les coéquipiers parfaits pour ce parcours.

\- Et vous ? demanda Udon.

\- Kiba a voulu faire le malin, mais du coup, il ne tient pas la distance. Naruto est, évidemment à ses côtés et Konohamaru n'a pas voulu lâcher Naruto, donc ils sont à la traîne.

Udon soupira. Les instructeurs avaient pourtant bien décrit les parcours, les gens savaient à quoi s'attendre, mais Kiba avait un esprit de compétition un peu trop prononcé et donc, avait voulu suivre Naruto et les autres.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

Udon hocha négativement de la tête en caressant la joue de Shikadai.

\- Il m'a tenu compagnie et m'a aidé à réfléchir.

En effet, il n'avait pas voulu participer à l'activité, d'une parce qu'il ne se sentait pas physiquement, de deux, il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde le bébé et Temari avait besoin de faire autre chose que s'occuper de son enfant. Elle était une bonne mère, mais elle avait besoin de souffler, ça se voyait.

Et puis Udon avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair au sujet du futur départ de Konohamaru.

\- On va voir où en sont papa et maman ? dit Gaara au bébé, comme s'il pouvait lui répondre.

L'adulte s'éloigna laissant Sasuke et Udon entre eux. Ce dernier lança une bouteille d'eau pour que l'ancien garde du corps puisse s'hydrater.

\- Hinata est passée à la maison la semaine dernière…

Depuis son retour au pays, Hinata était de plus en plus présente dans le groupe, mais Udon apprit que ça ne durait jamais longtemps, qu'elle repartait vite en mission pour le journal. Elle n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux pour le week-end, car elle préparait son futur voyage.

Udon savait où Sasuke voulait en venir. Elle avait dû les tenir au courant de la proposition, que son journal avait faite à Konohamaru, pour l'accompagner et sur l'hésitation de ce dernier.

\- Quand ça deviendra trop dur, nous serons là. Et même quand ça ne le sera pas, nous serons là. La chambre, à la maison, est autant la sienne que la tienne.

Udon se mit à sourire avant de dire à haute voix ce qu'il pensait :

\- Tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour moi. Quand Konohamaru est devenu mon petit ami, il y a une partie de notre amitié qui a changé. Je ne pouvais plus lui dire certaines choses, ça le touchait directement et je ne voulais pas. J'ai pu le faire avec toi. Dans un sens, tu es devenu…

Il ne pouvait pas dire "meilleur ami", car ce n'était pas le cas. Konohamaru restait à cette place. C'était autre chose.

\- Ton confident ? tenta Sasuke.

Udon n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux.

\- Rien ne changera entre nous, quand Konohamaru partira.

Sasuke se posta à ses côtés, une main sur l'épaule.

\- Et si ça changeait entre lui et moi ?

Évidemment, Sasuke avait réussi à l'amener où il voulait, au cœur du problème. C'était comme un automatisme, dès que l'adulte ouvrait la bouche, tout le monde pouvait être sûr qu'Udon se confiait à lui aveuglement.

\- Tu sais que je ne mentirai pas, mon grand. Ça va changer entre nous. C'est une évidence, mais rien ne dit que ça sera différent.

Udon fronça les sourcils et Sasuke l'éclaircit :

\- Tu as l'air persuadé que c'est la fin de votre histoire s'il part, je me trompe ?

Non, il ne se trompait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas en leur amour, loin de là, mais leur génération n'était pas celle de leur grand-parent. Ils n'attendaient pas jusqu'au mariage pour consommer. On emménage ensemble avant le mariage. On divorçait aussi facilement qu'on faisait des enfants. Aujourd'hui, la génération n'accordait plus autant d'importance aux liens sacrés et ils faisaient partie de cette génération. Il croyait en leur amour, à lui et Konohamaru, mais il croyait aussi aux tentations, il croyait à l'enfant, qu'était son petit ami, qui rêvait encore. Rien ne disait que Konohamaru n'allait pas le quitter pour ne plus avoir d'attaches qui pourrait l'empêcher de voyager.

Hinata lui offrait encore du rêve, qui ne voudrait pas en profiter et rêver encore et encore.

\- Je vais sûrement me répéter, mais j'ai l'impression que notre histoire, c'est une bataille constante.

Udon se tourna complètement vers l'ancien militaire.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour, je vais gagner la guerre ?

Sasuke eut un tic de contrariété et il se ferma, croisant les bras sur son torse. Udon comprit que cette partie de la vie de l'adulte était toujours sensible, malgré les années.

\- Malheureusement, quand un homme gagne la guerre, un autre la perd. C'est ainsi. C'est un cercle vicieux.

Udon baissa la tête et Sasuke lui releva, mettant son doigt sous le menton.

\- Udon, peut-être que dans six mois où un an, quand il te reviendra, tu te demanderas ce qui t'a pris un jour de douter.

Et si ce n'était pas ce qu'il se dirait ?

Comme si Sasuke lut dans ses pensées, il continua :

\- Ou peut-être que tes doutes seront fondés. Vos chemins se seront séparés, mais ça ne voudra pas dire que c'est ta faute, ça ne sera pas sa faute non plus. Ça ne voudra encore moins dire que votre amour n'était pas assez fort.

Udon reçut un coup en plein cœur à la dernière phrase.

\- Il faudra juste que, tu comprennes que vous n'étiez pas faits pour être ensemble et que ce voyage était là, comme une chance, pour vous en rendre compte maintenant et pas dans dix ans, quand ça serait trop tard et que vous aurez déjà fondé votre vie de famille.

Le jeune homme essaya de résonner comme Sasuke et, même s'il avait du mal à concevoir les choses ainsi, avec le temps, pour que sa culpabilité soit moindre, peut-être qu'il y arriverait.

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Pour voir le côté positif de partout.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes, hésitant.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu pas mal d'horreurs pendant mon service, mais la vérité…

Un rire leur parvint, un rire joyeux et communicatif. C'était la réponse.

\- Il m'aide tous les jours à voir le côté positif et pourtant, personne ne lui en voudrait du contraire.

Konohamaru, Naruto et Kiba, dans un sale état, arrivèrent près d'eux. Naruto félicita Konohamaru tandis que Kiba s'étala par terre, il n'en pouvait plus.

Ils le charrièrent avant que tous les autres arrivent au compte-gouttes sur la demi-heure.

\- Sakura, je crois que tu vas devoir jouer au docteur, se moqua Lee.

La médecin récupéra son homme, tout en lui rappelant qu'il n'aurait pas dû suivre tout le monde. Sur le chemin du retour, elle remit une couche sous les rires des autres.

Ils avaient tous passé une bonne journée.

XxX

Une fois, tout le monde sortis de la douche, ils se vautrèrent au salon et personne n'eut le courage de cuisiner.

Naruto proposa pizza qui ravit tout le monde. Sasuke fut le seul à vouloir l'accompagner. Ils proposèrent à Udon et Konohamaru :

\- Ça vous dit les jeunes ?

Udon déclina poliment, préférant réviser pour un examen important dans la semaine, mais il encouragea Konohamaru à y aller.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? s'enquit Konohamaru.

\- Faut bien qu'on s'habitue à être séparé.

Un blanc se fit dans la pièce. Udon fit une petite moue avant d'embrasser son petit ami. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et les trois partirent en direction du centre-ville.

Sur le chemin, Naruto tenta de faire parler Konohamaru sur la situation, mais ce dernier refusa clairement, montrant qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui le travaillait. Les adultes pouvaient voir qu'il voulait parler sans oser.

Ils avaient commandé les pizzas par téléphone, mais ils arrivèrent trop tôt et durent patienter, ils restèrent dans la Jeep de Sasuke quand, ni tenant plus, Naruto le brusqua :

\- Crache le morceau d'un coup, tu verras ça -

\- Ça fait mal ?

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard et sans savoir si c'était la bonne réponse, Naruto dit :

\- Oui, les séparations font mal, mais…

\- Pas ça.

Konohamaru aurait aimé se cacher sous la voiture tellement il était gêné par sa question, encore plus quand le couple, à l'avant de la voiture, comprit le sens. Il était sûr que son visage brûlait de honte.

La séparation avec son petit ami était dans un coin de sa tête, mais, pour l'heure, autre chose tournait. Ce n'était pas dans une tentative désespérée de le retenir, loin de là. Konohamaru en avait vraiment envie. Il voulait se donner à Udon. Ça le travaillait depuis plusieurs mois, depuis qu'Udon le caressait à cet endroit qu'il ne pensait jamais utiliser. Certes, il n'allait jamais trop loin, Udon n'avait jamais osé rentrer un doigt bien que Konohamaru, sur leurs récentes unions, n'aurait pas été contre.

\- Et bien… commença Naruto. Oui ça fait mal, mais ça passe après, enfin je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler, je ne ressens que du plaisir maintenant, je le pratique très souvent dans ce sens-là.

\- Merde, c'est super gênant, lança Konohamaru en imaginant Naruto et Sasuke dans un moment intime.

Il se mit le visage entre les mains pour chasser cette image. Quand il osa un regard dans le rétroviseur, Naruto jetait des œillades à Sasuke pour le faire parler. Konohamaru comprit que sa vraie réponse, il l'obtiendrait de l'ancien militaire, qui ne devait pas être souvent celui qui écartait les cuisses.

\- La première fois fait toujours mal, se lança Sasuke, mais, selon le partenaire, tu auras plus ou moins mal. Ça dépend vraiment si tu es bien préparé. Est-ce que…

Sasuke se racla la gorge. Konohamaru ne savait pas si c'était lui ou l'adulte qui était le plus mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà préparé ?

Konohamaru secoue négativement de la tête. Udon l'avait caressé à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'avait jamais osé passer la barrière et lui, n'avait jamais osé demander de le faire.

\- Est-ce que toi, tu t'es déjà préparé ?

Cette question l'acheva. Il se décomposa. Un petit rire lui parvint et il fusilla Naruto du regard. Ce dernier leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition avant de s'éclipser hors de la voiture pour aller chercher les pizzas.

Sasuke se retourna sur son siège pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Ça se passera bien, j'en suis sûr. Udon se souciera de toi, il ne fera jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal.

\- Mais ? demanda Konohamaru, car il sentait qu'il y en avait un.

\- "Mais", ne te donnes pas à lui, si tu n'en as pas vraiment envie, si tu te sens obligé…

Konohamaru comprit immédiatement ce que Sasuke voulait dire. L'adulte pensait qu'il se forçait dans une tentative de le retenir avant de partir en voyage, mais ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Il en avait envie depuis plusieurs semaines.

Certes, il lui avait fallu trois ans pour que l'idée germe et lui plaise, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, il ne comptait pas rebrousser chemin.

\- Je l'aime et je veux lui offrir cette partie de moi. Même si demain, nous n'étions plus ensemble, je ne le regretterai pas.

Sasuke acquiesça tandis que Naruto revenait avec les dizaines de pizzas commandées. Konohamaru les récupérera pour les poser sur le siège passager à ses côtés.

Pendant le trajet de retour, Konohamaru laissa Naruto et Sasuke parler entre eux. Lui, resta dans ses pensées. Il voulait se donner à son petit ami avant son départ et ce week-end était parfait, il ne pouvait pas rêver d'un meilleur cadre pour sa première fois. Seulement, il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait le faire comprendre à Udon.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que rien ne rentre dans son corps et sa moitié l'avait parfaitement assimilé.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée et Konohamaru utilisa sa dernière chance. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien poser une dernière question, il se cacherait plus tard sous terre.

\- Je fais comment pour lui faire comprendre ?

Sasuke croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur, il semblait le supplier de ne pas aller jusque-là, mais Konohamaru avait vraiment besoin de ce conseil et surtout de courage. Il voulait que ce soit le plus naturel possible entre eux, il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire, ça serait trop de pression, il se connaissait et connaissait Udon.

\- Quand le moment sera venu, souviens-toi de ce que lui fait pour te faire comprendre qu'il a envie de toi et sers-t'en.

\- Ne te mets pas de pression, intervint Naruto. Ça viendra, sûrement, naturellement.

Du bout des lèvres, Konohamaru leur dit merci, récupéra les pizzas et sortit de la Jeep, les laissant seul. Il s'enfuyait lâchement et il assuma.

XxX

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son siège, soupirant. Naruto sourit, attendri.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette conversation t'a pris plus d'énergie que la montagne qu'on a escaladée.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, confirma Sasuke. Ces gosses m'épuisent.

Naruto caressa la joue opaline.

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas prêt à avoir des enfants, alors.

Sasuke fit une petite moue.

\- Est-ce que les deux-là et ceux de nos amis, qui arriveront, ne feront pas déjà l'affaire ? Ne pourrions-nous pas juste être les meilleurs tontons ?

\- Si. Bien sûr que si.

Naruto se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser.

\- De toute façon, je refuse de te partager. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je te veux entièrement.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la nuque, quémandant un autre baiser. Il aimait ce qu'il entendait, car il pensait la même chose. Même si c'était pour des raisons différentes. Naruto ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé, partageant l'homme qu'il aimait, tandis que Sasuke ne voulait plus revivre l'année où il avait dû le partager avec son ex-mari.

\- Soit égoïste ma grenouille, tu as le droit et ça me plaît.

XxX

Udon révisait quand Konohamaru passa la porte.

Il resta allongé sur le ventre dans le lit et son petit ami vint à ses côtés. Il l'embrasa sur la joue, avant de se mettre sur le dos. Udon essayait de se concentrer sur sa feuille de cours, mais il sentait le regard de Konohamaru sur lui.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Son petit ami ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de le fixer. Udon s'arrêta dans sa lecture pour le fixer à son tour.

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça.

Udon fut touché en plein cœur. Konohamaru lui avait dit très sérieusement. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi sérieux. Si Udon en avait douté jusqu'à présent, ça n'aurait plus été le cas.

\- Je le sais, confirma-t-il.

Konohamaru se blottit contre lui et Udon le trouva vulnérable. Il sentit que son petit ami avait besoin de réconfort et, bien que lui aussi en avait besoin, il y fit abstraction. C'était trop rare dans le sens inverse, pour qu'il ne s'en soucie pas.

\- Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout.

Udon le savait également, il s'en était rendu compte à mesure de leur relation. Konohamaru était celui qui avait fait le plus de sacrifice dans leur couple.

\- Je t'ai donné chaque partie de moi et je continuerai jusqu'à la dernière.

Konohamaru l'embrassa, l'empêchant de répondre à cette déclaration.

Tout le monde fut appelé pour manger et ils se rendirent au salon. La soirée se passa relativement tranquille, chacun était épuisé de sa journée escalade. Alors que la plupart signalèrent vouloir se coucher, Sasuke et Naruto proposèrent de faire un jacuzzi.

Konohamaru sentit leur regard insistant et comprit qu'ils lui offraient une ouverture. Il s'y engouffra aussitôt en traînant Udon avec lui.

Tout le monde débarrassa son carton de pizza, Kiba rigolait avec Naruto sur un sujet quelconque, Sasuke devant, non loin.

Konohamaru allait chercher son maillot de bain quand Kiba agrippa un peu trop brutalement Naruto qui était de dos. Ce fut immédiat, Naruto se retourna, le poing levé, mais avant d'atteindre le visage du vétérinaire, Sasuke encercla son poignet, l'arrêtant.

Un silence se fit dans le salon, chacun prit conscience de ce qui se passait ou allait se passer si l'ancien garde du corps n'était pas intervenu. Sasuke n'avait pas seulement de bons réflexes, il semblait habitué à ce genre de dérapage. Konohamaru ne loupa pas la terreur dans les yeux azur, ni les tremblements, dont était victime le corps de Naruto.

Sasuke colla son torse au dos de son amant, l'entourant de ses bras, les mains toujours sur les poignets.

\- Je… Je… bégayai Naruto en se rendant compte de son geste.

\- Je suis désolé mec, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa sincèrement Kiba.

\- Il le sait, intervint Sasuke. Et si on allait se coucher finalement ?

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite alors Konohamaru insista :

\- Oui, ça serait mieux, nous non plus, on n'a pas si envie que ça.

\- Si, allons-y, ça va aller, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée.

\- Tu n'as rien gâché ma grenouille, le rassura Sasuke, mais sans succès.

Chacun essaya de le rassurer à sa manière ; soit en agissant comme si de rien ne s'était passé, soit par la parole, mais Naruto resta sourd. C'était encore un sujet délicat.

Konohamaru avait appris que les amis de Naruto, ne connaissaient pas, en détail, comme le lui avait appris la réunion, ce qu'il avait vécu avec Neji. Sauf Gaara et Shikamaru. Ça viendrait sûrement avec le temps.

Udon et Konohamaru n'osèrent pas le contrarier. Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite dans l'eau du jacuzzi, avec Sasuke et Naruto. Il était placé à l'arrière de la maison et donnait vue sur les montagnes.

Le paysage était magnifique.

Konohamaru prit le temps de regarder Naruto qui se blottissait contre Sasuke. Excepté le jour où il avait appris que Neji battît son grand-frère, Konohamaru ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? se permit-il de demander.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que les adultes comprennent de quel sujet, il parlait.

\- Moins qu'avant, mais toujours, avoua Naruto. Il y a des gestes, des mots ou des situations qui me ramènent à lui et à ce qu'il m'a fait vivre, mais Sasuke m'aide à y faire face. Tous les jours.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Konohamaru et Udon comprirent que Sasuke avait fait énormément de compromis pour s'occuper de Naruto. Il avait renoncé à une autre vie pour celle qu'il vivait actuellement.

\- Ça ne te manque pas parfois ? Ta vie d'autrefois ? demanda Udon.

Il s'excusa auprès de Naruto pour cette question, mais ce dernier ne lui en tint absolument pas rigueur, elle était légitime.

\- Non, parce que ma vie a réellement commencé quand je l'ai rencontré, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto nicha son visage dans le cou de Sasuke, il souriait. Il l'embrassa sous l'oreille, avant de lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait. Sasuke tourna son visage pour atteindre sa bouche qu'il prit dans la sienne. Un "je t'aime", s'échappa.

Udon et Konohamaru se sentirent de trop, mais avant qu'ils se lèvent pour s'éclipser, le couple les devança en déclarant :

\- On vous laisse profiter en amoureux les jeunes, on va se coucher.

Ils sortirent du jacuzzi aussi vite qu'ils y étaient rentrés et Udon, proposa de faire de même. Seulement Konohamaru ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il prit les lunettes embrumées de son petit ami pour les poser sur le rebord.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Konohamaru le coupa d'un baiser. Il se décala sur Udon, l'enfourchant, rapprochant leur corps au maximum.

Udon se laissa surprendre par la fougue de Konohamaru. Ce dernier le laissa respirer, seulement entre deux baisers. Son petit ami frottait son corps contre le sien et Udon entoura son corps pour encore plus de friction. Ses mains descendirent dans le dos pour se loger sur les fesses.

Son érection menaçait de sortir de son maillot de bain et Konohamaru dansait dessus, cambrant le dos pour que ses fesses pressent davantage contre ses mains. Udon allait devenir fou à ses gestes, c'étaient les mêmes qu'il faisait quand il avait terriblement envie que Konohamaru le prenne.

Si depuis le début de leur relation, il n'y prêtait guère attention, ce soir ce n'était pas le cas. Ce soir, il savait que ça serait peut-être la dernière fois pour eux et il ne désirait qu'une chose, marqué son petit ami. C'était égoïste et sûrement malsain, mais ça lui était égal.

Malgré tout, il avait toujours fait passer les désirs de Konohamaru avant les siens et il tenait à le prévenir qu'il était à la limite de sa retenue :

\- Konohamaru, je crois que tu devrais t'arrêter là…

Udon reçu un dernier baiser avant que son petit ami réponde :

\- Non, je-

Konohamaru s'arrêta pour se mordre la lèvre, hésitant.

\- J'en ai envie, dit-il à toute vitesse avant de se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Udon mit quelques secondes à assimiler la confession de son petit ami, mais une fois fait, il se lâcha, prenant à pleines mains les fesses de Konohamaru.

Un gémissement raisonna dans sa bouche. Ses doigts se faufilèrent jusqu'à sa raie, qu'il caressa de haut en bas, appuyant sur l'anus non profané.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr ? haleta-t-il et Konohamaru hocha positivement de la tête. Tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux.

Udon espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas et Konohamaru fondit sur ses lèvres dans une confirmation muette. Udon pressa un doigt contre la peau plissée qui se détendit, l'accueillant. Facilement, il rentra et sortit son doigt. Quand il tenta un deuxième, Konohamaru se crispa.

\- Continue, l'encouragea Konohamaru en se prenant le sexe pour se branler.

Udon admira la vue de son petit ami se faisant du bien, il se prenait en main énergiquement et ça lui permit de rentrer son majeur. Ça faisait des années qu'Udon n'avait pas été actif, mais c'était comme le vélo, son corps se souvenait parfaitement comment préparer son amant et lui faire du bien.

\- Si je te fais mal… commença-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vas-y, je le supporterais.

Konohamaru le supporterait, car il voulait sentir Udon. Il voulait que son corps se souvienne de lui, bien après son passage. Il voulait être marqué pour ne jamais oublier. Alors, qu'importe que son corps se déchire en deux.

Udon les fit changer de position, l'obligeant à se mettre de dos, pencher sur l'un des rebords du jacuzzi. Son corps était à moitié hors de l'eau et une légère brise le fit frissonner.

Udon lui demanda de lui faire confiance, bien que ce n'était pas nécessaire et se plaça dans son dos, lui assurant que dans cette position, pour une première fois, ça serait plus facile.

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, entendit-il dans son dos.

\- Bon sang, Udon, je ne changerais pas d'avis, alors vas-y, mets-la-moi !

Konohamaru avait perdu son sang-froid, finalement, il l'avait clairement dit et se fut comme un déclencheur pour Udon, qui prit ses lobes de fesses, les écartant pour se présenter à son entrée. Avec tous les conseils qu'il avait lus, Konohamaru desserra les dents, prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se détendre, laissant son corps s'ouvrir.

Effectivement, malgré toutes les préparations faites en solo et celles de maintenant, il eut mal, mais pas un mal désagréable, un mal nécessaire.

Konohamaru crut vraiment que tout était rentré, car ça le brûlait de tout son long et, pourtant, quand le gland passa et qu'Udon rentra réellement, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Udon, en collant son torse à son dos.

\- Oui, tu me remplis.

Une boule d'émotions le gagna. Pour la première fois, il se sentait entier et il regretta, pendant un instant, de ne pas avoir accepté de se donner avant. Ce serait sûrement la première et la dernière fois qu'il allait ressentir cela et ça le déchira. Il n'était pas le seul.

Dans son dos, Udon tremblait et l'eau qui coulait dans son cou n'était pas l'eau du jacuzzi.

\- Ne pars pas, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.

Le cœur de Konohamaru battu au rythme des déhanchements d'Udon et explosa en même temps que lui.

Konohamaru s'était attendu à ce que sa première fois soit douloureuse mais pas ainsi le cœur déchiré.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Et bien voilà milieu de semaine prochaine, l'épilogue ! et le week-end ItaNaru. Sans oublié le SasuNaru day le 10juillet puis L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE le week-end du 13_

_Au fait, pour ceux et celles qui se sont demandé pourquoi Konohamaru photographe, il faut avoir vu les hors-série sur les préparations et cadeaux de mariage de Naruto et Hinata, c'est de la d'où m'est venu l'idée._

**_Petite réponse à Tita :_**_ Tu l'as bien senti !_

**_Petite réponse à Alan :_**_ Tu n'as pas à avoir honte parce qu'en plus, tu l'as plus ou moins bien vu, déplacement oui mais pas plusieurs ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer le liens entre tous ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ xD tu l'as bien visualisé apparemment __?_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ Ooh merci, tu sais même des commentaires comme ça, ça me va car tu estimes que je mérite quand un review_

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_ Franchement, j'avais trop de moment en tête mais je ne pouvais pas tous les mettre donc j'ai fais le tri avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'histoire de base ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ Oui trop d'amour entre eux !_

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_Ne tkt pas, c'est suffisant des fois ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Bebee :_**_ Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu me parles de le regarder droit dans les yeux _

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_ Il est même très heureux, même si le traumatisme est encore là…_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ C'est bien le sexe, faut en profite surtout quand ton partenaire est sur la même onde ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo _**_: C'est bizarre j'étais sûr d'avoir déjà répondu mais je me suis peut-être trompé de lectrices ^^' dsl . Le ItaNaru est un OS à la base mais je peux transformer le p52 en 2eme chp si les lectrices aiment. Je referais un autre p52 ._

**_Petite réponse à Tuna : _**_Mdr ça ne m'étonne pas, tout le monde l'attendait ce coup ! et du coup pour répondre sur Blanche-Neige, merci, ce surnom va avoir son importance pour mon histoire sur les bikers ! _


	6. Epilogue - 21ans

**Place principale dans l'histoire entre la fin de l'épilogue et le projet 52**

Quand Konohamaru sauta à pieds joints sur le tarmac, il hurla de joie :

\- Konoha, je suis là !

Hinata, qui arrivait dans son dos, émit un petit rire, elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait beau voyager autour du monde, c'est à Konoha qu'elle se sentait chez elle et qu'elle revenait toujours. Son point d'ancrage.

Konohamaru venait de le découvrir de lui-même.

Konohamaru était impatient de retrouver tout le monde. Ça faisait un an qu'il était parti. Six mois de plus que ce qui était prévu, mais il ne regrettait pas. Son examen, il le passerait en candidat libre l'année prochaine, même s'il était clair que ce voyage lui avait permis d'apprendre au-delà de son bac+2 dans la photographie.

Plus que ça, ce voyage lui avait permis de se rendre compte quel genre de photographe il voulait être. Un photographe qui capturerait la beauté du monde, son histoire, ses malheurs et son bonheur, ses exceptions, ses habitudes. Il refusait d'être à l'image de ceux, qui avaient sali Naruto pendant des années, étalant sa vie et des mensonges pour le profit.

Konohamaru se retourna vers Hinata. Il suivait sa trace. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé le faire, surtout parce qu'elle était liée à Neji, mais il avait appris à voir par-dessus ses préjugés. Elle était exactement la personne exceptionnelle que Naruto lui avait décrite.

À ce jour, elle était, pour lui, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une grande sœur, mais pas seulement, ça lui arrivait de voir en elle, une mère. Surtout quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras dans de durs moments passés loin de tous.

Konohamaru s'approcha d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Sans surprise, elle répondit à son étreinte, le serrant contre son corps.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as faits pour moi, tu m'as tellement appris. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier.

\- Tu viens de le faire, sourit-elle en le décollant. Une dernière photo ?

Konohamaru acquiesça et elle sortit un petit appareil jetable. Ça le fit rire. Elle qui était une très grande photographe, possédait toujours ses anciens appareils, elle disait que les photos qui en ressortaient étaient "imparfaitement parfaites", une beauté non-reproductible.

Hinata colla sa joue à la sienne, mais Konohamaru tourna le visage pour lui faire un bisou et elle captura l'instant.

\- Allons-y, ils doivent nous attendre.

Seulement, Konohamaru ne savait pas exactement qui les attendait. Il avait laissé Udon un an auparavant, dans cet aéroport, lui intimant de ne pas l'attendre.

XxX

_Konohamaru et Udon se tenaient la main dans l'aéroport, plus ils avançaient, plus ils se serraient les doigts, comme si ça allait suffire pour qu'ils ne se séparent pas._

_Naruto et Sasuke étaient derrière eux, marchant sur leurs pas. Hinata était déjà près de la porte, à l'attendre. Konohamaru s'arrêta tandis que le couple, plus âgé, se dirigea vers elle pour la saluer._

_Konohamaru fit face à Udon, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Les lunettes carrées ne servaient pas à cacher les yeux mouillés._

_\- Ne m'attends pas, furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche et les larmes d'Udon coulèrent._

_Évidemment qu'il voulait qu'il l'attende, mais il refusait d'enfermer Udon dans une relation qui allait le consumer._

_\- Si un jour ça devient trop dur. S'il y a un autre homme qui veut t'apporter de la chaleur et que tu en as besoin. Ne te retiens pas pour moi._

_Udon se blottit dans ses bras sanglotant._

_\- Je t'aime._

_\- Je t'aime aussi._

_Konohamaru lui releva le visage d'un doigt sous le menton._

_\- Profite des prochains mois, comme moi, je vais profiter. Vis ta vie sans te soucier « d'après ». Si nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, on se retrouvera._

_Udon captura les lèvres de Konohamaru. Son petit ami avait toujours été le grand rêveur de leur couple. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui offrait une liberté dont il ne voulait pas et il savait que ce n'était pas pour s'enticher d'autres hommes à l'autre bout du monde. C'était juste une façon de le remercier de le laisser vivre sa vie sans lui._

_Bien qu'Udon lui eût demandé de rester avec lui dans le jacuzzi, ses mots avaient été dits uniquement sous le coup de l'émotion. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné, mais il voulait, par-dessus tout, que Konohamaru vive la vie qu'il voulait enfin, lui qui avait toujours été perdu sur l'avenir._

_\- Ne m'oublie pas._

_Parce qu'Udon avait cette sensation que Konohamaru partirait et ne reviendrait pas._

_\- Impossible._

_Konohamaru l'embrassa, comme si ça vie en dépendait._

_\- Quand tu te sentiras seul. Regarde les étoiles._

_Udon haussa un sourcil et son rêveur ajouta :_

_\- Je les regarderai aussi et ça sera comme si j'étais à côté de toi._

_XxX_

Quand Konohamaru rallongea son voyage de six mois supplémentaires, il avait pris une photo du ciel étoilé et, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr d'avoir réussi, il l'avait fait parvenir à Udon, pour lui rappeler qu'il lui manquait, qu'il ne cessait jamais de penser à lui, surtout la nuit.

Hinata et Konohamaru arrivèrent dans la foule de gens avec des pancartes qui abordaient des noms ou des destinations. Ils cherchèrent Sasuke et Naruto, mais ils n'étaient pas là.

Soudain, un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules et un rire explosif lui perça les tympans.

\- Bienvenue à la maison !

Konohamaru se débattit, mais, très vite, il se jeta dans les bras de Naruto, l'étreignant comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Je suis rentré.

Ils se séparèrent, mais Naruto le maintint par les épaules, l'examinant sur toutes les coutures. Il imprima chaque trait de son visage et Konohamaru en profita pour en faire de même. Ce qui le frappa, fut la sérénité sur le visage de Naruto. Les démons de son passé avaient presque disparus.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, gamin.

Konohamaru se retourna vers Sasuke qui se tenait, comme toujours, aux côtés de Naruto. Pour une fois, il ne se contenta pas de lui faire la bise, non, il le prit aussi dans ses bras. Sasuke lui offrit une étreinte virile.

Hinata les salua, à son tour, chaleureusement, tandis que Konohamaru cherchait une troisième personne, qui n'était visiblement pas là pour l'accueillir.

\- Il n'est pas venu, dit-il à haute voix, rendant sa pensée concrète.

\- Konohamaru… commença Naruto.

Seulement le jeune photographe l'arrêta d'un sourire résigné. Il était celui qui avait demandé à Udon de ne pas l'attendre. Il avait choisi de prendre ce risque. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste à cette contestation.

\- Est-ce qu'il est heureux ? demanda-t-il, étant la seule chose qui lui importait.

\- Ça a été dur par moments, mais aujourd'hui, il est heureux.

Sasuke lui dit la vérité sans filtre et il le remercia. Konohamaru apprit que tout le monde se réunissait ce soir, pour fêter le retour des photographes. Cette dernière annonça qu'elle devait passer au travail et chez elle pour se reposer avant de les rejoindre plus tard.

Sur le chemin du retour, dans sa propre voiture, Naruto lui fit vite un topo de tout le monde. Ce que chacun avait vécu pendant son année à l'étranger.

Choiji avait ouvert un second restaurant, l'école de Lee ne cessait de faire parler d'elle. Gaara était devenu le parrain d'un jeune drogué et c'était un défi chaque jour. Temari et Shikamaru continuaient de gagner les procès et s'occuper de Shikadai. Kiba et Sakura avaient emménagé ensemble.

\- Et vous ?

\- Nous ? demanda Naruto en réfléchissant. Rien de spécial.

Pourtant, Konohamaru vit le regard qu'ils échangèrent et il était encore rempli d'amour, plus que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus et sûrement moins que demain, quand il les reverrait.

Konohamaru voulut demander pour Udon, mais il s'abstint, il n'était pas prêt à savoir. Il tourna le visage vers la vitre, regardant le paysage défilé. Il fronça des sourcils quand il ne reconnut pas la route le menant au foyer.

\- On ne va pas au foyer ? se renseigna-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Sasuke.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous me rameniez chez moi ?

Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule, lui souriant. Sasuke gara la voiture devant une petite maisonnette.

\- Si et on y est.

Konohamaru ouvrit la bouche, mais déjà Sasuke et Naruto sortaient de la voiture. Il sortit à son tour et le couple lui confirma que c'était bien chez lui.

\- Attendez, c'est une blague ? Vous ne m'avez pas offert une maison quand même ?! s'indigna-t-il.

Le jeune photographe savait que c'était possible. Naruto et Sasuke étaient riches pour plusieurs vies et ils lui avaient déjà offert une voiture, alors pourquoi pas une maison pour qu'il se sente chez lui.

\- Pas nous.

\- Comment ça « pas nous » ? Eh ! Vous m'écoutez ?!

Apparemment pas.

Le couple s'avança en direction de la porte. Après avoir récupéré son sac à dos dans le coffre, Konohamaru courut vers eux. Sur le pas de la porte, Naruto sortit une clé et lui tendit.

\- Elle est à toi. À toi l'honneur.

Sceptique, mais incapable d'obtenir des réponses de la part de Sasuke et de Naruto, il prit l'objet qu'il enfonça dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il hésita à rentrer, mais on l'encouragea et il fit un pas dans la maison.

Il rentra dans un petit vestibule où il posa ses affaires puis s'avança lentement. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Pas du tout. Pourtant, quand il arriva dans la pièce principale, où un tableau magnifique d'un ciel étoilé prenait les trois quarts du mur dominant, il comprit.

Ce tableau était la parfaite représentation de la photo qu'il avait envoyée à Udon six mois auparavant.

Des bras se glissèrent contre son flan et un menton se posa sur son épaule, reposant. Il mit ses mains sur les bras l'entourant et s'affaissa contre le corps chaud qui le soutenait. Il ferma les yeux, savourant une étreinte dont il avait rêvé pendant un an.

\- Je l'ai regardé tous les jours pendant six mois, priant ce ciel que tu me reviennes.

Konohamaru resserra sa prise.

\- Et pendant les six premiers mois ? osa-t-il demander, pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Il n'y a eu personne d'autre que toi.

Udon fit le tour pour lui faire face. Il prit son visage en coupe et Konohamaru remarqua que l'inquiétude marquait ses traits, mélangé avec un bonheur, non feint, de le retrouver. Il y avait aussi tout l'amour qu'il avait gardé pour lui, pendant trois cent soixante-cinq jours. Konohamaru savait que ça allait bientôt lui exploser au visage et il était prêt à jeter sa propre bombe.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, mais j'aurais attendu une éternité pour te retrouver, seul.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, répondit Konohamaru en fondant sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés même s'ils avaient failli se perdre. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se raconter. Toute l'année qu'ils avaient vécue, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

_"Quand l'amour est vrai,il ne se termine pas à cause des problèmes,  
__ne se fragilise pas avec le temps et n'est pas affecté par la distance"  
**Auteur Inconnu**  
_

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Merci à tous les lectrices et lecteurs qui m'ont fait confiance pour cette histoire ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit autant appréciée, bien que certains ne m'ont pas suivi, j'en ai quand même gagné un ou deux en plus. Alors encore un grand merci à tous, surtout aux guest sur ce dernier chp. Mais je ne doute pas vous revoir sur mes autres histoires x)_

_Certains se demanderont surement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette année mais comme je l'ai marqué c'est une autre histoire que je ne compte pas faire mais j'en montrerai une partie dans le P52._

_Rappel : ce week-end ItaNaru / SasuNaru day le 10juillet puis L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE le week-end du 13_

**_Petite réponse à Tita :_**_ Finalement ça a duré un an =s_

**_Petite réponse à Alan :_**_ Ah ça on ne sera jamais si le patron en propose d'autres mais on s'en doute quand même_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ Déjà en vacances ? je crois que tu as croisé les doigts assez fort __?_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ Bah oui, j'ai tout arrangé je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ Oui cette histoire aide vraiment à en apprendre plus sur Naruto et surtout sur Sasuke, c'est pour ça que la plupart ne regrette pas de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire. Sinon comme tu peux le voir, même si c'était dans le flou, leur histoire à distance a tenue_

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_ Exactement, c'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas encore ! le travail m'épuise déjà haha pas besoin d'enfant tout de suite._

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ Comme tu peux le voir, ils se sont séparés mais finalement ils se sont retrouvés ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Juju244 :_**_ Elle s'écrit doucement la fic de bikers ^^ mais contente de savoir que tu seras sur l'autre aussi._

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ Toutes les 1__ère__ fois ne peuvent pas être parfaites, il y en a plus des imparfaites d'ailleurs._

**_Petite réponse à Bebee :_**_ Mdr tu ne te souviens plus de quoi tu parlais ? très complexe mais pas impossible, j'ai les parents d'une amie qui ont tenu plusieurs années à distance =s_

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_ Comme tu peux le voir ils se sont retrouvés, Udon l'a attendu ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Stamina971 :_**_ Merci ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu, j'étais folle quand j'ai lu ton review, ça m'a fait vrillé sur la route lol, encore merci. Et non ce n'est pas moi je ne me permettrai pas de prendre des histoires d'autres personnes et les publier comme ça…_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo _**_: Merci pour ta confiance, j'espère que tu aimerais aussi !_

_**Petite réponse à Tsuna:** Et moi je suis impatiente de te montrer ce que j'ai fais de ton surnom._


End file.
